Things Changed
by WitheringRose101
Summary: Things had changed after Musa and Riven had, had a huge fight about Riven going to war. When Riven went M.I.A. ths means Musa will be a single mother, but how will Riven cope when he returns after 5 years and things have completely changed?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or any of the characters except, Kane, Harmony, and Aqua or any other charaters I make up along the way. I own the plot too so yeah I hope you like this is my first Winx story well my first story PERSIOD so reviews are excepted.

Chapter 1

Her deep navy eyes lit up with excitement as she watched her young daughter no older than 5 run around the park with her best friend Aqua. Aqua was a short girl with long dark black hair that fell in nice thick wave down her tiny back, she had eyes a deep chocolate color that reminded you of fudge, she had a slight mocha colored skin tone. She looked like both her parents mostly her mother though. Aqua was a year younger though because Harmony was five while Aqua was 4.

Harmony was a darling child, she had long straight hair just like her mothers but hers was a deep scarlet color, she had the same facial features as well, striking cheek bones, soft porcelain like skin but her eyes were a deep lavender color just like her fathers. Just at the thought of Harmony's father, she felt hot tears dare to fall down her face and make her cause a scene. Musa sat in silence as she watched her daughter and Aqua run around playing and laughing out of pure joy, this brought a small smile to her melancholy face.

Musa sighed as she let her mind wander, she began to have a flash back of what had happened between her and harmony's father.

Flashback:

_The rain fell down on the couple the girl no older than 19 and the boy the age of 20._

"_Please don't go!" She begged him, her dark hair sticking to her flawless face from the rain._

_His lavender eyes were hard like always never giving an ounce of kindness, she has to have been the only one who had experienced it and now it all had vanished at that moment, "I'm sorry Musa but I can't-"_

"_YES YOU CAN!" She was hysterical now she couldn't tell her tears from the rain as they fell from her deep tantalizing navy eyes. She felt him pull her close to him and into his chest._

"_Musa please-" He begged. His deep violet eyes looked at her pleading her not to cause a fuss, it maybe a while before he sees her again and he didn't want to leave on bad terms and come home to have her have moved on._

_She pushed away from him and out of his arms. She clutched herself shaking from the gripping cold of the rain, "I'm so sorry," He said softly moving toward her._

_She turned on him, eyes ablaze, "If your sorry you won't leave me Riven! You'll stay here and not risk killing yourself! And don't be like, 'well Timmy, Brandon, Helia, Nabu, and sky are going' because I don't give a damn if there girlfriends let them go. Please Riven if you really love me you'll stay and be with me," Riven hesitated and that gave Musa all she needed to know, "You know what Riven, screw you. Get the hell out of here, we're through so you don't have to worry about coming back alive!" She hissed. She knew she had gone to far when she saw the hurt in Riven's eyes but it soon turned to one of pure anger._

"_Fine! When I come back in a body bag your not invited to the damn funeral! And I hope you feel all giddiness when I don't come back, you heartless bitch!" That was like a slap in the face to her she staggered backwards by the harshness of his words. The tears fell harder, she hadn't meant what she had said to him but she knew he would retaliate and try and hurt her like she was hurting him. When Riven saw Musa back up from him he took a step towards her and tried to apologize but she wouldn't hear it, she just turned tail and ran. She ran as fast as she could the rain was falling hard enough to hurt her skin. It felt like it was piercing her skin but she just blocked it out, the emotional pain was much more to bare than the physical._

_Riven watched as she ran off and knew that he had gone to far and over stepped his boundary, he wanted so badly to race after her and apologize. To hold her close to him and whisper sweet nothings in her ear but he was stopped short when he heart the leading commander call out._

"_We are now loading. Please step on the ship if you chose to join in the fight to protect Magix," Riven looked up he grabbed his wet bag and made his way through the crowd toward the ship. As he walked up the ramp he turned to see if he could find her but he couldn't the rain was falling to hard and there were to many people, he felt a tear slip down his face but he wiped it way as quickly as he could so no one could see the tiny bit of weakness he let slip through his tough guy demeanor. He knew that if he returned things would be drastically different._

_Flashback ended_

She felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around to be met by the smiling face of one of her closest friends.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she walked around to sit next to Musa. Layla watched her friend out of the corner of her eye.

Musa hadn't realized that she had been crying when she had been lost in memory, "Yeah I'm fine," She said as she wiped at her face ridding her self of the tears.

"You were thinking of him again weren't you?" She said. Layla's eyes held sympathy, but Musa didn't want any she hated it when people gave it to her and if she felt that when someone gave it to you it meant you were weak. Musa shot Layla a glare which Layla only ignored.

"What if I was?" Musa said her voice cold and emotionless.

Layla stared out at the play ground where Harmony and Aqua were playing. Layla smiled at her own daughter playing keep away with Harmony's barrette which made Harmony's face start to turn red from frustration.

"She has his temper, with yours mixed in as well," Layla said giggling slightly to herself.

Musa just sunk back in the bench she sat in and her eyes downcast. She didn't want to talk about Riven, when she did it brought back up the memory of that night in the rain and their huge fight. It also brought back all the pain she had gone through in the 5 year absence since he was lost in battle and presumed dead. She was over him, but he was still the father of her child.

"What? No comeback?" Layla taunted trying to lightened Musa's mood when she saw it wasn't going to work she changed the subject, "Look there's a battle going on down town between us and the three witches trying to act like Icy, Darcy, and Stormy-"

Musa instantly cut her off, "By us you mean you, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Roxy, and Tecna. Not me, I stopped using my powers years ago," Musa wouldn't even look at Layla she just stared out beyond the play ground and back to the past when she was so happy with her life, when nothing could ever rip her off her pedestal.

"Oh come on Muse we could so need you," Layla whined.

Musa turned her navy eyes on her friend they were ablaze with anger, "No you don't. I've seen you guys fight without me," her voice held hurt but she would never admit it, "Besides back at Alfea when we were still doing our studies, Professor Faragonda said that our powers can grow weak without use and they may grow so weak that it maybe hard to ever use them again, I haven't used mine in 4 years. I doubt they work," She blew a strand of mid-night blue hair out of her flawless face, "Besides I have plans with Kane," Musa said.

Layla nodded her head. She knew Musa was stubborn and she also knew that with little use of your powers you may never be able to get use of them again, it just never occurred to her that someone she knew that it would happen to them.

"Then can you drop Aqua off at my apartment. I think Nabu is there and if you want you can just leave Harmony there too if your going out with your man tonight," Layla waggled her eyebrow at Musa making her giggle. Layla missed her giggle it was so rare to come bye now a days, she blamed the one who caused Musa to loose the hymn to her heart.

"Can do, he said he had a question to ask me about. He said it was important and that if I cancelled I was in big trouble," Musa rolled her eyes he was always so dramatic that sometimes she couldn't stand it but she tolerated it, "I think I'll go just to humor my love," She said laughing making Layla smile at her.

A couple of minutes pasted before a loud explosion could be heard coming from down town Gardena.

"I completely forgot!" Layla shrieked her dark eyes wide it shock, "The fight! Ugh! I have to go bye Muse," Layla said before she stood to leave, but before she did she said one last thing, "You will have to tell Harmony who she is someday you can't keep it from her forever," Musa looked at her lost in thought. Not wanting to think about it.

"Goodbye Layla," was all she said before turning her back on her friend and watching there daughters play in pure bliss.

Things where running through her mind as she drove her beetle bug through town, she wasn't paying much attention as to where she was going but when she heard screeching tires and your child and her best friend screaming at you to stop you are soon jarred from your thoughts.

"What the hell is wrong with you lady!" A man with a bearly beard with streaks of grey in it, he had a balding head and a protruding gut. Musa stared at him warmly for the sake of the kids she wasn't going to blow up on him.

"I'm so sorry Mr. I just didn't see you there," She said grasping for him to understand but it looked like he wasn't having it.

"Your sorry! You could have killed me! Where's a fairy when you need them to stop a horrid female driver!" Musa's eyes shot wide at this accusation. She was a fairy but she certainly wasn't going to tell this asshole shit.

Musa gave him a sweet smile as she stepped out of her car she looked at him through her long eyelashes before ripping him a new one, "Me! You should have been the one watching where the hell you where going! And what's with the female comment! You got something against women? Explains why you probably can't get one!" She hollered at the top of her lungs, some people turned to stare at her but she just ignored the onlookers.

The man looked taken back as his mouth fell open and his eyes began to tear up. She just glared at him before she stormed away and drove off, her car only had a minor scratch on it nothing spectacular.

"Mommy? Why were you so mean to that man?" Harmony's soft melodically voice floated up to her ears. Musa's eyes flicked up to the rev-u-mirror, she sighed before she spoke.

"He made mommy made honey. I'm sorry you had to see that, I didn't mean to blow up on him and I never want to see you do that to anyone ok?" Musa said her voice stern but motherly. Harmony nodded yes her violet eyes held uncertainty.

Aqua grinned wildly she was always smiling no matter what she always had something to smile about even if a kitten died. Actually that had happened once, one of Roxy's pets had died and Aqua had found it and she never once shed a tear over it saying it was never good to be sad, that you should always find the light in a situation. She sounded more and more like her father each and everyday.

"So Aqua are you and your family going to the Fruity Music Bar later?" Musa said trying to make conversation.

Aqua's grin widened as she answered, "Yes aunty Musa! We wanted to come and watch you sing tonight!" Aqua cheered. Harmony was right along with her. Harmony and Aqua were the only children out of the tight group of friends. Musa, Layla and Nabu were the only parents even though Flora and Helia were starting to make plans to have one after they got married in the fall.

"What are you going to sing mommy?" Harmony asked giddy with excitement.

Musa smiled at her a small smile, "it's a surprise honey like always," Musa said. Harmony and Aqua's favorite pass time was guessing what Musa was going to sing that night, and it always made Musa smile to hear what they guessed.

"Aunty Musa where here!" Aqua said climbing out from the back of the small car Harmony along with her.

"Ok girls I'll see you tonight at 8 ok?" Musa hollered. She watched as the girls disappeared into Layla's and Nabu's apartment. As the girls disappeared Nabu appeared. He gave her a wave goodbye and she returned it with a smile as she drove off to get ready for her date that night.

**What do you guys think? I think this story is a little rough around the edges but I hope to smooth them out and if I don't I would love reviews to help me out. This is my first Fan-fic EVER! So please don't be to harsh but I would defiantly love it if you review my story please and thank you.**

**Love **

**WitheringRose44 :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club or anything else except plot and three charaters I made up when I was bored.

Chapter 2

"Guys we should hurry up and get the portal ready," A boy with glasses and light orange hair that had a little length but not much said from where he sat at the helm of the ship.

"Yeah I know but the scanners say that there's one of our guys is out there," A guy with shaggy blonde hair that brushed the tips of his shoulders said as he looked at a bunch of computers punching in a lot of things.

"We've been in the Shadow realm for two weeks now! Stella is getting worried about us," A young male no older than 20 said. He was fed up with this they were never going to find this guy.

"Yeah Brandon's got a point Sky," the guy with glasses said, "The tech of the communicator is ancient! One of the shadow's could have set it off from a soldier in the war 5 years ago." Timmy said trying to see the logic in all of this.

Sky looked up. His crystalline eyes held hope, "No matter what, we still have to check it out, it could be a false alarm or not," Sky said.

"Look Sky. He's gone where never going to find him," A boy with long hair that reached his waist said as he walked into the main compartment of the ship.

Sky looked up at Helia, "I know but it could be someone else that needs our help," Sky said.

Helia just gave him a knowing nod before checking the scanners quickly, "Where here," he said simply.

Timmy nodded from where he sat at the helm of the ship. He quickly got the ship to land on the ground, "Ok guys be careful we have girlfriends to get back to in about an hour," Timmy said thinking about Tecna before quickly scanning the dark dead land around him.

Brandon stepped off the ship his face quickly twisted into one of disgust, "I remember why I hated this place so much when we fought here. Its to damn creepy," He said as he drew out his lime green sword. And took several tentive steps forward.

"Anything Timmy?" Helia asked as he surveyed his surroundings thoroughly.

Timmy turned around as he did he didn't see the pair of eyes watching him, "They say there is a life form near here but it can't pin point how close it is-" But before Timmy could finish his analyze he felt something hit him in the back, it was hard and sharp but his uniform saved him from any cut or vital wound.

"Timmy!" he heard Brandon shout.

Timmy turned around to see a ghostly figure, it was a deep black. It seemed to be made of mist with eyes a deep blood red color, and instantly Timmy knew it was a shadow monster. They were blood thirsty creatures they loved havoc and commotion, fear was there favorite thing to feed off of that and lamb. They were close to impossible to kill. Timmy felt himself grow stiff, even though you couldn't touch them they could defiantly touch you.

"Timmy MOVE!" Sky shouted, but he couldn't his feet felt as though his feet were glued to dead ground beneath his feet.

"G-guys, help," Timmy yelped.

The guys racked there minds trying to remember how to defeat a shadow monster, but for the life of them they couldn't remember. They let out a deep breath of defeat, but they weren't going to let the monster feed off of Timmy, Helia sprinted and grabbed Timmy before the monster could open its mouth to feed.

"Thanks," Timmy breathed.

"How do we get rid of these things again?" Brandon asked as he slashed at one with his sword which only cut it in half and made it multiply. Brandon looked at them, he was frightened but he couldn't let that stop him, he growled as he began his attack again, but Timmy's words stopped him.

"We can't fight them,"

"Then how the hell are we getting out of here alive? Where surrounded," Sky said backing up to the middle of the circle bumping his back into the other three guys.

"A shock gun," Timmy said.

"but we got rid of those things years ago. They were old and were in effective so what the hell are we going to do," Brandon shouted frustration evident in his voice.

A loud shout for help could be heard and the guys turned to see Helia being feed off of. Helia felt pain rush through him and all of the fears he held inside of him rushed to the surface this only made the Shadow happier, the more frightened he was the stronger the shadow grew and the weaker Helia would. All the guys didn't know what they were going to do, they tried to get the attention of the Shadow but that brought more attention from the other shadows. Helia fell to his knees knowing this was going to be his end, he felt a tear run down his face at the thought of never seeing Flora again.

But as he thought all hope was lost, a bright light lit up the blackened sky. A loud ear piercing scream could be heard coming from the shadows and they instantly backed off, they emitted a loud hiss, but they didn't leaved they just circled the group again. All the guys ran to Helia to try and help him but, he wrapped his arms around both Brandon's and Sky's shoulders. The shadows began to advance again but when they did, a figure still in the dark of the trees stepped out and shot at the sky again. The shadows hissed before retreating back into the depths of the woods to feed on other unwilling souls.

All the guys looked at the figure, they could tell by the dark sillthoute that it was human, a human male.

"Who are you?" Helia said weakly as he tried to lift his head to see who had saved them from death. The Figure in the shadows didn't say anything at first, but he didn't have to all he had to do was step out of the shadows and they instantly knew who it was.

"Riven?" Sky said shocked.

On way back to Magix

"it took you guys long enough to come and get me," Riven said broodingly from where he sat in one of seats on the ship.

"Good old Riven," Sky said as he came to sit next to him.

Riven only smirked and shook his head. He was still in his Red Fountain uniform, it was a dark navy with white and navy boots that came to your knees, his cape was tattered and torn along with the cloth on his outfit, his hair looked kind of grungy and matted. He looked like he could use a hot shower. His hair stook up at odd angles and he had a slight beard going for him but not much of one just hints of one coming about. His violet eyes were dark and harder than what they normally were but he was happy to see them even if he didn't look like he was.

All the guys laughed at Sky's comment Riven only smirked, "Its really great to see you again though Riven, its been-"

"5 years," Riven cut in. His eyes downcast in sadness. His mind began to wander to Musa and the things that he had said to her and the things she had said to him, he was hurting so bad to see her again. She was the only thing he ever thought about it after his ship blew up all those years ago, she was the only thing that kept him going.

"We thought you had died, man," Brandon said from where he was at the couch on the side of the ship.

Riven looked at the ground, "I thought I was going to," He said truthfully.

"how did you survive though? The realm of Shadows is the darkest, cruelest, dangerous, blood thirsty, and most hated realm there is," Timmy said as he began to pull up to the earth portal.

"When there's a need for survival you do everything you have to do to make sure that you do just that… survive," Riven's answer told the guys that Riven had changed. In good ways and in bad, he had become harder on the outside, but he wasn't always yelling, he was quieter and he seemed to be on the depressed side of things. That's what happens though, the Shadow Realm sucks all the happiness out of you, it only fills you with anger, betrayal, hurt, sadness, and fear. Timmy shuddered at the thought of if he was in Riven's shoes and had to do everything that Riven had to do to survive. He didn't think he would have came out alive, he didn't think he would make it through the war and he only fought for 5 months let alone 5 years.

"Ok if you did everything you had to, then how did you not contact us sooner?" Helia asked the obvious question that everyone was wondering. Helia had no shirt on, but there was gauze wrapped around his abdomen, the guaze was stained a rusty red from the blood the Shadow had caused him to bleed.

Riven looked at them, "My communicator was busted so it took me 4 years to repair because I didn't have the right tools to make it, and I was always under attack and I had to make sure my solar gun was always charged with as much Solar energy as I could get," He explained.

"you where there for 5 years and it took you 4 years to fix it? That doesn't make since you could have come home last year," Helia looked confused

Riven's eyes were cold and dark and it frightened them to no end, "I wasn't ready to leave," Was all he said before he turned his back on them. That was the old Riven he would always make sure he got the last word and argue till he did. And it was pretty obvious that the conversation was defiantly over.

The silence in the cock pit was unbearable until Sky couldn't take it any more, "How late are we?" He asked the other guys changing the subject from Riven to the girls.

"We have 15 minutes to get back to earth and it only takes 5 minutes to teleport and the girls always run fashionably late so we have about an hour left to be there and not have our asses chewed by the girls," Timmy called out.

"I remember the last time that happened, Bloom, Layla, Stella, and Flora wouldn't talk to us for a week," Brandon said. He breathed an airy sigh at the sight of an angry Stella, probably the only thing that scared him to the point of know return. He would rather be locked back up in the Shadow Realm than be stuck with a very pissed off fairy.

"We're going to the Fruity Music Bar right?" Sky asked to make sure.

"Yeah the girls wanted to listen to Musa's newest song that she wrote," At the sound of Musa's name Riven's heart sped up and he looked at the others, they instantly knew.

"Everyone's going to be shocked that we finally found you," Helia snickered.

Riven only rolled his eyes, "Look I just want to go back to the apartment in Gardena ok?"

At the sound of the apartment the guys grew quiet and that pissed Riven off, "What? What the hell is it?" He demanded furiously.

"Well you see…" Sky began

"… We don't own the apartment anymore," Timmy finished nervously as he set the portal for earth.

Riven looked around at them, "So your homeless," he sneered at the thought of the prince of Arackion living on the streets.

"Well no not exactly, we all moved in with our girlfriends,"

"So you live with them in their small apartment? Isn't it a little girly from my memory?" he teased

The guys looked at him uneasily, "Well no, Brandon and Stella moved into there own one room apartment next to me and Bloom. Tecna and Timmy moved into a condo on the north side of town," Timmy smiled at the thought of him and Tecna living together, "Helia and Flora are getting married in the fall," Riven's eyes shot wide at this. Helia only smiled and let Sky continue, "And well Roxy still lives with her dad, and Layla and Nabu live with there kid Aqua in their apartment. Then Musa, she still lives in that 6 bedroom flat still,"

"What? Why would she live there all by herself," Riven said furiously.

"Well she isn't alone someone else lives with her," Sky said hesitantly.

Riven cocked an eyebrow at how nervous Sky was being, "So she got another fairy roomy or something?" He asked nonchalantly. He just prayed it wasn't a male roomy.

"Well she is a fairy," Riven let out a sigh of relief, "But she doesn't know it," Brandon was curious about what would happen when Riven found out about Harmony.

"that's cool. How is she?" he asked.

All the guys shared a look and Riven defiantly noticed, "She's… she's…. you'll find out when we get to the Fruity Music Bar," Riven crossed his arms and everyone knew that meant his temper was rising, but none of them wanted to say.

'hey Riven did you know that your ex-girlfriend had a child. Your child to be exact yeah thought you should know, Oh and since we thought you were dead for 5 years she never used her powers and began to become a normal human. And the icing on the cake, she's got another Boyfriend!' yeah none of the guys wanted to say that.

All they did say was, "She's going to be surprised to see you, and so will the other girls," and that was true.

**There's chapter 2 for you. It was all about how the boys were sent out back to the Shadow Realm to see if the alert being set off was a false alarm from an old communicator that was used back in the war between the Shadow realm and Magix. So when the guys get there they are ambushed by the Shadow ghosts or monsters. Well when Helia is getting the live sucked out of him by the monster thing and even though it didn't touch him it still ripped at his flesh so yeah, and Riven saves him YAY! I love Riven. Ok well Reviews are so needed :D ok well I got to go and help my friend work on her Teen Titan Fanfiction. She's been trying to finish her story for a couple of months now :D that loser, I love you PINKKPURPLEPEOPLE! Haha **

**Love **

**WitheringRose101**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club and the music I use in this story. The song I used Your Not Sorry by Taylor Swift it is all hers and not mine I just want to make that clear.

Chapter 3

"Yeah I'll meet you guys up there," Musa said into her small phone.

"_Ok, we are just waiting on Stella to pick out an outfit that would make Brandon drool when they got back from the Shadow Realm," _Musa laughed along with Tecna on the phone together knowing that the girls where going to be late by about half an hour.

"Well them I can't say see you soon then right?" Musa joked.

"_That would seem most logical," _Tecna said. Musa could hear Bloom and Stella shouting on whether or not she should change again, "_Ugh it is just plain chaos here. Oh before I forget and let you won't get in a wreck talking on the phone," _Musa rolled her navy eyes at the accusation.

"Shoot," Musa said as she pulled up to a stop light and waited on it to turn green.

"_Layla said that Kane took you out tonight and that he was going to ask you a _question. _How did it go?" _Tecna's voice was full of excitement to hear Musa's answer but she was only answered by silence, _"Musa?"_

"The date went great," She quickly and finished saying, "Yep it was amazing the food was great, the waiter was nice, and the question. Well I still don't know!" She hollered completely pissed.

"_What do you mean?"_

"He stood me up AGAIN! That was the 6th damn time this month!" Musa hit the gas as she watched the light turn green. Kane had been acting weird for the passed several months, she could no longer go over to his place, he would only meet her in private, and when he did take her out it was in a low rate kind of place.

"_Are you serious?" _Tecna was just as furious as Musa was, "_What was the boy's excuse?" _She demanded to know.

"He had to work late at the office… again." Musa rolled her navy eyes as she pulled up to the Fruity Music Bar. She was still in her date night outfit she was too angry to change, it was a short blue dress that cut off 3 in. above the knee. It was strapless dress with a lacy black bow that ran under her breasts and it shimmered in the light if it hit it right, from the bow out the bottom half of the dress flared out and fell in waves down, it complemented her curves greatly_. _She had on black strappy high heeled wedges. She wore a deep navy musical note necklace, she fingered the necklace, Riven had given it to her several weeks after they had started dating. Her dark hair was in large barrel curls that framed her face showing off all of her strikingly beautiful features.

She sighed deeply, "Look Tec I got to go, I'm here and everything and I need to rehears'."

"_Ok, I'll talk to you talk goodbye Musa," _Musa muttered a low goodbye as she got out of her car and walked up the stairs of the beach front restaurant/hang out.

She heard a low whistle coming from across the room, she clenched her fists, she hated guys that hit on her. She whipped around to see Andy and the band laughing at her reaction, just cracked a smile at them.

"Its about time you got here, and you got dress up!" Andy exclaimed as Musa walked up to him, she slugged him in the arm, "Ow," he said giving her a smile which she only shook her head to.

"Ok are just going to stand and talk or are we going to rehears?" She asked jumping on stage and taking the microphone and tossing it back and forth between her two hands taunting the boys.

Andy just shook his head and jumped up to along with the other two guys in the group.

They rehearsed until the placed opened at 8 and that's when everyone started piling in. Roxy was running around filling orders and taking them, she looked stressed since the guys had all left she was the only one left to cover there shifts, but they were coming back that night.

"Hey guys!" Musa greeted as she saw Bloom and the others walk in, grand smiles on their faces as they saw her on stage. They all waved back, with bright smiles on there faces, Bloom and Stella began to walk her way.

"Hey girly," Stella greeted.

"What up?" Bloom said in her happy go lucky tone of voice. Musa smiled at them warmly as she sat down her feet dangling off the stage.

"What's it look like?" Musa teased.

"Tecna told us what Kane did to you," Bloom said. Voice was understanding and soft, Musa just glared at her. She had grown farther from her friends, yeah she still hung out with them but ever since she became a mom, started dating Kane, and stopped using her powers she started drifting from them. It was sad but she knew it was going to happen and she could have prevented it but she didn't she just let it grow out of control.

Musa ran a hand through her dark silky hair as and gave them a long look, "Its nothing ok? He just stood me up for another damn meeting," her eyes held tears in them but she didn't dare let them fall.

Stella wrapped her in a hug, normally she would have pulled away but she just let Stella hold her, "But doesn't it bother you that he has had about 6 or 7 meetings in this past month let alone and had to cancel on you?" Bloom said. She was always trying to make sense of things like Tecna but it kind of annoyed Musa right them.

"look Bloom please lets not talk about him standing me up?" Bloom nodded her head but she still had her suspensions

Stella jumped up on the stage with her and had her arm still wrapped around her shoulders and was smiling brightly like usual, "So what are you going to sing about?" Stella prodded. Bloom nodded vigorously along with her.

Musa gave them a coy smile, "About being stood up what else? I write about things that have happened to me," She stated simply but then something dawned on her, "No matter what I say in the song it does not mean me and Kane are breaking up," The girls looked at her unsettlingly but nodded.

"Its just about how much it pissed me off and what's going to happen if he keeps it up," She stated.

The smiles returned to her friends face, and they began to talk about anything and everything until Stella found Brandon in the crowd and took off after him which meant that Sky was soon behind and bloom would be hot on his tail.

Bloom looked up at Musa torn between going to see her boyfriend after two weeks or comforting her one of her oldest friends, "Go, I have to get ready my set it up," She said as she nodded toward sky. Bloom shot her a grateful smile and took off after him. Musa shook her head as she stood up and introduced herself.

"Hey everyone! I'm Musa Young and this is Andy and his band!" Musa waited for the applause that always followed before they started. She smiled widely out at them, arms out stretched and a she felt the warm lights on her porcelain like skin, she felt butterfly's in her stomach. She always felt this way before a show and this time they felt extra fluttery.

"Ok I'm going to sing a song I wrote within this past month called Your Not Sorry!" She heard the applause before all went quiet and the house lights dimmed till it was all spotlighted on her and the band.

She heard the piano begin to play in the background she counted out the beats before she opened her mouth and let the words pour from her mouth:

_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come aroundI've been giving out chances everytime and all you do is let me downAnd its taking me this long but baby I figured you outAnd you think it will be fine again but not this time around_

Musa looked out at the crowd letting all of the anger, pain and sorrow she had been feeling for this short time flow through her and out her words, letting all that listened to her, know what she was going through and that he had done this to her. She closed her eyes tight and let more passion and fury bubble to the surface.

_You don't have to call anymoreI won't pick up the phoneThis is the last strawDon't want to hurt anymoreAnd you can tell me that you're sorryBut I won't believe you baby like I did before You're not sorry no more, no more, no_

The girls swayed with to the music that she sung out to them, it was beautiful and sad all in a mixture, they watched as she swayed also to the music. They watched as she opened her eyes again and they could see the tidal wave of emotion tumbling through her. They wanted to run up to her and hug her, to comfort her, but she had grown cold and would probably reject the hug, but it didn't stop them from feeling her pain.

_Lookin' so innocentI might believe you if I didn't knowCould'a loved you all my lifeIf you hadn't left me waiting in the coldAnd you got your share of secretsAnd I'm tired of being last to knowAnd now you're asking me to listenCuz its worked each time before_

Musa let the music swell in side her as her voice crescendo into a loud part of the song, she fought tears and all she felt for Kane raging on inside of her. She couldn't help but have her mind wander to Riven but she shook it off and focused back on the song once more.

_But you don't have to call anymoreI won't pick up the phoneThis is the last strawDon't want to hurt anymoreAnd you can tell me that you're sorryBut I don't believe you baby like I did beforeYou're not sorry no no no nooYou're not sorry no no no noo_

He watched her from out in the crowd and how powerful her song was, it filled him and made him yearn for her even more, he just wished he knew who she was singing about. He wondered this as he walked up to the guys and their girlfriends, he heard some gasps coming from them as he stepped into there line of view. They all huddled around him turning there back on the stage.

_You had me calling for you honeyAnd it never would've gone away noYou use to shine so brightBut I watched our love it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymoreI won't pick up the phoneThis is the last strawThere's nothing left to beg forAnd you can tell me that you're sorryBut I won't believe you baby like I did before_

Musa bowed her head as the music finished and she wiped her tears away, at first all was quiet but then the entire room erupted in hoots and hollers. There were several shouts for encores, she smiled and bowed to all of them. As the house lights rose she looked for her friends, she found them within seconds and felt her heart drop into her stomach as she watched them.

They all had their backs to her, not one of them turned around to give her a thumbs up or a big smile or even just a nod. Her worst nightmare had just come true in her mind, her friends no longer cared for her. She wouldn't blame them though, she wasn't like them. She felt a hot burning sensation at the back of her eyes and knew that tears were daring to fall down her face. A firm hand came down on her shoulder making her jump.

She turned around only to be face to face with Andy, she plastered a smile on her face, "Sorry didn't mean to scare yeah," He apologized as he took his hand off of her shoulder and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

She waved him off with a flick of her wrist, "Me scared? Give me a break," She saw Andy chuckle at her making her cross her arms and frown, "What's so funny?" She demanded.

He only gave her an amused look, "Nothing its not important, you did great tonight," he commented giving her a broad smile making her soften and forgive him.

"Well you weren't half bad yourself," She teased poking him in the chest making him fake being hurt and giving her an innocent look which she only laughed at.

"Can't wait till next week for your next song," He said rubbing his arm, "Was that song about Kane?" He asked nervously. She raised a blue eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh I was just uh.. Wondering that's all," He gave her another smile, "Look I have to go, me and the guys are going out tonight hit the town, get a little drunk," He said. She looked at him amused thinking about what happened the last time he got drunk, this made her laugh in hysterics.

"What?" He asked as he placed his hands on his hips and gave her a look like he was pissed but was just joking around.

"N-nothing, just that I was thinking about the last time you got drunk and came over to my house," She watched as Andy's face turned beet red as he recalled the day, he had said something he didn't really want her to know.

She looked at him her eyes twinkling with amusement, "that was a one time thing, I'm over you girl," he said as he waggled his eyebrows at her making her laugh again.

"Whatever just go and get drunk, just don't stop by my house on the way home," He just glared at her before waving goodbye and walking off stage and heading out to his bands van. She smiled he was a great friend to her, and she knew he would always be there for her in tough times.

She grabbed her stuff and began to walk off stage and toward her car, first of all she had to find Harmony. Then she remembered that she had called Layla earlier and asked her what she was doing tonight and Harmony had begged to stay the night and she finally caved so harmony was over at Layla's for a couple of days. Musa smiled at the thought of having the house to herself to have a movie marathon.

As she walked out she heard someone calling her name, she turned around to see Bloom running her way, a grand smile on her face which Musa only returned with a murderous gaze. Bloom didn't get what was going on.

"Musa what up!" Bloom shouted as she ran up to Musa and grabbed Musa's arm, "Musa we got some great news to tell you!" Bloom exclaimed.

Musa ripped her arm from Bloom's grip, "Well as much as I would really love to hear it I have to go."

Musa began to walk away again but she felt someone grab her arm again to stop her, the grip was stronger and rougher she knew she wouldn't be able to rip her arm form her grasp again so she rounded on Bloom but was stopped short when the last person she ever thought to see again held her arm tighter.

"Riven?" She breathed.

**What you guys think? I personally don't like this because I think its to fast pace and not to well rounded but hey its up to you guys my reviewers so yeppers I would love you guys to review whenever you can and review about what ever :D haha reviews are so welcomed. **

**Love,**

**WitheringRose101**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club

Chapter 4

Her heart hammered in her chest, her breath quickened and she felt her self begin to grow nervous, and giddy, and so many emotions she couldn't sort them. She stared at him, and he stared back, violet and navy locked. They dared the other to blink first to pop the bubble that had formed around them blocking out the world that surrounds them.

"Riven?" She breathed again, this time a little louder and it reached his ears that time. He clutched her arm tighter before he nodded yes. Her mouth fell open and she felt her world begin to tilt, and that's when she passed out from shock.

…

Her eyes began to flutter open, as soon as they were fully open and she could regain her full sight. She surveyed her surroundings, she was back in her large and empty flat she didn't know how she got there for that matter. All she knew was that she was sitting on the brown leather couch in her purple living room, her flat screen was turned off and she wondered if she had gotten drunk.

Things slowly started to come back bit by bit as she sat up, a dull ache in her head. All she remembered was up and till her talk with Andy, she rubbed her head trying to remember what had happened afterwards. Her train of thought was soon ended when a rough gruff voice stopped her heart, not literally though.

"Your awake," He said to her as he walked farther into the living room.

She turned to looked at him, her heart hammering in her chest it felt as though it was about to explode as she studied his face. She watched him her eyes wide in shock, she couldn't get her mouth to work no matter how hard she tried. She opened it to say something, but no words would form, her mind was blank and she was still in the mild state of shock.

He arced a crimson eyebrow before he pushed up off the wall he was leaning on. He wished that he could have talked to her, but it looked like she couldn't.

"Well I guess, bye then," He said awkwardly as he headed toward the door but she finally found her voice and stopped him before he could even reach the oak doors.

"Where are you going to stay?"

He seemed surprised by her questioned, he hadn't thought anything of it, and now that he did. He realized he didn't have a place to stay, he could stay at the Gardena City, motel.

"Still figuring that out," He admitted with a shrug of the shoulders, "I'll see you around I guess," He said uncomfortly as he turned his back on her and made his way to the door once again. As he was about to step through her voice stopped him again.

It seemed to have a mind of its own and before she could even filter her words they were out in the open, "you could stay here if you want," Her eyes widened at the words that spilled from her mouth.

Riven stood in the door way, one foot out and one foot in the door. His body seemed ridged and uncertain, he turned his ayzmeth eyes on her.

"Are you sure?" He seemed uncertain at first but his tall tell smug look over took his face and he crossed his arms smirking.

Musa sighed knowing she couldn't take it back after she offered it so she just nodded her head yes. Riven's face broke into a huge grin as he slammed the door closed and walked over to where she sat on the couch and sat next to her. He placed his arms on the back of the couch, the tips of his fingers on his right hand just barely brushed against her neck, making her blush in the slightest. Everything grew quiet, it had been 5 years since they had last talked, there were many things that she could say to him but those many things could also hurt him and really piss him off, so she just sat there. His fingers began to play with her hair making her uncomfortable, she shifted her position, so she was facing him and he couldn't reach her hair, he gave her a pout but retracted his arm into his lap.

"You'll sleep on the couch," She said simply and quietly. He almost didn't hear her, but he got the just of it.

"why there are 6 bedrooms in this flat, didn't the girls used to live here with you?" He questioned.

She sighed and nodded her head, "Yeah they did, but they moved out when they felt the need to get more serious with their boyfriends," Musa rolled her eyes. She had been with Kane for 3 years now and he had not once suggested she move in with him.

"Then you have rooms to spare so I won't have to sleep on the couch right?" he urged.

She ran a hand through her hair and gave him a weak smile before explaining, "You see 5 years ago, another member was added to the gang and that was when the other girls moved out,"

"What they get jealous of your new roomy or something?" he said with a slight chuckle, he was just happy that there was conversation between the two.

"No not at all, they love Harmony. They treat as though she was there own," Musa smiled. She didn't know why she had been mad at her friends before, they had seen her sing so many times before and they were always supportive of her and where there in all of her times of need. She smiled at how Flora wouldn't let go of Harmony after she was born saying that everything was going to change and that Musa was growing up to fast for her liking.

Musa shook her head smiling slightly. She would have to apologize to Bloom later, "Its just out of the 6 old bedroom three are Harmony's. Her art room, and then there is her play room and her bedroom. I advise you never to enter any of her rooms, even though she won't be home tonight or for the rest of the week for that matter," Musa made a mental note to call Layla. She just wasn't ready to tell Riven he was a daddy, "Then two rooms are mine, my bedroom and my music room, where I write and work on my songs," She looked at Riven who just seemed to scowl, but his eyes were watching her intently. She couldn't help the blush on her cheeks from his gaze.

Riven lifted an eyebrow at the red coloring on her face. What was she embarrassed about? She never blushed this much when they were younger, "So what about the sixth room?" He asked.

"Storage," was all she said to answer him.

After there little talk about room situation and everything they sat on the couch not saying anything. The silence was unbearable, it seemed like hours when it was only minutes that had passed by since there last words to each other.

Riven studied her, she hadn't changed much. She still had her amazing figure and all the right curves in all the right places, and the dress she wore made them even more noticeable. Riven liked that dress on her but his mind soon drifted to thoughts of what it would be like off, but he scolded himself for thinking such dirty thoughts, but how could he not when she was looking so desirable in that skimpy dress? He eyed her body making Musa squirm in the slightest.

She studied his face, he seemed to have the slightest of a 5 o'clock shadow going on, his hair was unruly and wild. His eyes had a wild and dangerous look about them, they used to only hold one emotion anger but these eyes held more. Anger, sadness, loneliness, darkness, rage and so many more, she just wanted to hold him to have him hold her. Anything but she knew she couldn't, she had a boyfriend, she would love to say he was a great boyfriend but he had stood her up so many times she didn't think she could say that any longer.

Her eyes began to wander over him as well, and she had saw that he was a thinner than she remembered, but he still had a great body. Nice biceps that weren't overly huge that it looked like a small mount. Everest. They were just the perfect size, she could see through the shirt that she knew was Helia's that it was a little big on him even though Riven was taller and had a bigger build than Helia but right then the shirt looked some what big on Riven. She could still see his washboard abs though and she couldn't help but yearn to touch them, and run her hands over his broad chest and- She stopped herself. How could she think such sinful thoughts?

They sat there saying nothing until something glinting in the light caught his eye, he turned to see that it was Musa's necklace that had caught the light of living room. He soon knew that it was the necklace he had given Musa for her 18th birthday and when she had graduated from Alfea. He couldn't believe that she still had it. He couldn't resist, his arm had a mind of its own. He reached out and fingered the necklace that dangled from her delicate neck, he heard her gasp in shock as his fingers brushed against her chest, that the neckline of the dress showed, but she didn't slap his hand away. No matter how much she willed herself to try to, she felt the warmth of his hand as it touch her bare skin, it sent a shiver of pleasure rippling through her.

Riven saw this and couldn't help moving closer to her, Musa had to bite her tongue from moving herself closer to him. He saw her body go stiff, but he couldn't find it in himself to pull his hand away, he willed himself to lean in and act like he was studying the necklace piece even more closely, but he only wanted to be closer to her. She felt his breath tickle her making Goosebumps rise up on her skin. He fingered the necklace, his eyes flicked from the necklace up to her face. It was only inches from his, he wanted so desperately to close that gap and meet her lips with his. He saw how uncomfortable he was making her, but he also saw her lip quiver from teasing her so.

He stared at her and she stared at him, "You kept it?" he whispered huskily making her heart flutter in her chest, making her want it even more, but she had to keep reminding herself of her boyfriend even if she didn't want to think about Kane right then. His eyes dropped from her eyes to her lips and she felt them tingle with the desire for him to close the gap. Riven took his hand away from her necklace and placed it on her cheek, he stroked her soft cheek with his course thumb. He began to lean forward and just as his lips about met her own, she stopped him. She placed a hand on his firm muscular chest and uttered words he would never want to hear her say.

"I have a boyfriend," She instantly hated herself for saying that because he had instantly pulled away from her like he had just been burned, and in some ways he had been.

He wouldn't even look at her he just stared off into space, she wanted to punch herself in the face.

"Riven-" She began.

"Don't," He interrupted, "Can you get me a blanket I would love to get some sleep," His words were cold and harsh, and she felt like a fool for even letting him think it was ok and let it go as far as she had.

She hated herself at that moment, "Yeah I'll be right back," She gave him a smile which he didn't return. He just scowled and looked in pain, his face was normally passive but he was letting this one emotion through and she knew she would hate herself for the rest of her life for ruining that. She walked to the hall closet and grabbed a dark green afghan blanket and handed it to him. He took it without looking at her, making her feel even worse. She muttered a low good night and went to her own room.

As she tried to drift off to sleep, she couldn't help but feel terrible, he had just gotten back from who knows where and he looks like he had just came back from a very traumatizing experience. She would bet money that it was though. He didn't know about Kane and it wasn't his fault either, she could have told him to fill the silence before the little incident. Her eyes began to flutter close and she soon drifted off into a deep slumber.

**I will say I hate myself for ruining that little moment, darn me, darn me to heck! Hhaha I actually loved this chappie I don't' know who you guys feel about it so that's why your going to review! Yay!**

**Love**

**WitheringRose101**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx club nor will I ever…. Unless I fight for the rights…. That includes work so nah I won't haha :D lol

Chapter 5

Her eyes began to slowly open from sunlight pouring in from an open window. She released a groan of protest as she pulled her pillow over her head, she scolded herself for forgetting to close it. She was soon to drift off back to sleep when a loud knocking sound could be heard coming from her front door, she let out a growl of anger as she pulled herself out of bed, she knew Riven would just lay there and wait till the person left if he was still on the couch.

When the knocks got harder and louder did she change into a light pink spaghetti strap tank top and pale yellow cotton shorts that were rolled up till they couldn't be rolled even more. As she walked out of her room she heard the pounding again.

"I'm coming!" She shouted as she walked passed Riven who had his face buried into the cushions of the couch, grumbling something about how the hell can someone be up this early in the morning. Musa looked at the digital clock right next to him on the side table it read 10:30 a.m. she shrugged, it wasn't that early but if the pounding hadn't fully woken her, she probably would have slept till about one. She envied Riven for not giving a damn about much.

She opened the door to be met by a soft pair of lips on her own, two arms snaked around her waist pulling her toward him, she let out a loud eep from the shock. Riven heard this and was soon on his feet he rounded the corner to see Musa lipped locked with a boy with sandy blonde hair and a light tan on his lanky body. Riven cleared his throat making the boy pull away from Musa to glare angrily at him. The boy didn't dare remove his hands from Musa's hips, she looked at both of them and saw the dangerous look in Riven's eyes. She stepped out of Kane's arms and away from him.

"Um, Riven this is my Boyfriend Kane Withers," She watched fire flash through Riven's lavender eyes but it was soon gone and soon his face held no emotion what so ever, "And Kane this is uh Riven Wakefield, he's my- close friend," She finished awkwardly.

Riven's eyes flicked from her and back to Kane who stood there with a sly smile on his face, he stuck his hand out to Riven who only stared at it as if he didn't know what to do with it. Kane retracted his hand and shoved it in his white faded jeans.

"I gotta go," Riven said huskily.

Musa gave him a bewildered look, "You just got up," She stated harshly. Kane looked at her oddly.

"So he might have something to do Muse," Kane said giving Riven a wink which Riven returned with a heated glare.

"I need to get more clothes I'll be back later, maybe," He said before pushing past Kane bumping his shoulder as he left. Kane gave him an odd look and watched him walk out the door and as it closed.

"Well he seems… nice," Kane laughed waiting fro Musa to join in with him but she only stayed silent and held her self not looking at him but at the door where Riven had just walked out of, "Musa? Earth to Musa!" Kane waved his hand in front of his girlfriends face snapping her back to where she was.

"You just have to look past all his rough exterior to really get to know him. He can be really sweet when he means to or not," She said shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

Kane raised a blonde eyebrow at her before he moved closer to her, "Yeah sure," He placed his hands on her hips pulling her to him so her hips were pressed against his. She crossed her arms and gave him a pissed off look as he began to trail kiss down her neck.

"Kane stop. I'm not in the mood," She said.

He stopped at looked at her mischief all in his eyes but she wasn't giving in, "Are you mad about last night? I told you that I had a meeting, I'm sorry babe," He began to trail kisses along her jaw line, she didn't soften in the least.

"That's not the only time you've done that." She rounded making him stop and looked at her annoyed, "And again I'm not in the mood I just got up and I haven't eaten-" She was cut short by his lips being shoved on hers roughly. She couldn't help but respond as soon as she felt them on her. She uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around her neck. She felt him shove her against she forced herself speak.

"I said no," She said pushing him off of her. He looked at her oddly before coming back to her he wrapped his arms around her, "Kane get the hell off me," She hissed shoving him again.

"What the hell is your problem!" He shouted ripping his arms from her and glaring angrily at her.

"You are! When I tell you no it means NO!"

"What is your damn problem?" then something flashed in his eyes and he thought he would act on it, "How long have you known that Ribbon guy," He asked his voice loosing some of its edge.

She looked surprised by his question, "His names Riven and my freshman year at um," She didn't know how to word it. She could say the Alfea College for fairy's so instead she said, "My freshman year at high school, why?" She crossed her arms and arced an eyebrow at him.

He glared, "Did you guys ever, date or anything?"

Musa stayed silent and didn't say anything, she wouldn't meant his gaze she only stared at the floor. Kane took several steps away so he could look at her as a whole.

"I don't want him staying here with you," His voice held finality, her mouth dropped at this and her temper spiked at that. She balled up her fists.

"And why can't he?" She demanded.

He only rolled his bright eyes at her, "Because I don't like the way you looked at him, or the way your standing up for him. I also don't like the way he looked at me or the way he kept eyeing you," She frowned.

"I look at him like I look at any other guy, and he doesn't eye me," She made gestures with her hands and rolled her navy eyes.

He puffed out his chest and blew out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair before he looked at her, "He looks at you like you hang the stars in the sky," she could hear the hate in his voice and she couldn't help but smile at the comment.

"He doesn't look at me like that, he like only glanced at me for a second and then just left angrily," She knew that Riven wasn't good with jealousy and that he got that way easily when she only talked to another guy. She scowled.

Kane sighed running a hand through his hair and looked at her annoyed, "You don't get guys do you?" She crossed her hands and gave him a pissed look which he returned, "He may look like he couldn't give a shit about you, maybe he doesn't," She felt her heart ache at the thought of him not caring about her but she let Kane continue, "But I saw how he looked at me like he wanted to rip my throat out for touching you. He had that protective look in his eyes, then when you said my close friend I saw something flash in his eyes when he looked at you then stormed out, or I could be completely wrong. Not really sure," he said smirking.

Her jaw dropped, images of last night flashed through her mind and she felt her cheeks heat up. She quickly looked away from him not wanting him to see the slight blush on her face.

"He's just a friend Kane, and he doesn't have any other place to stay so I'm not kicking him out because your insecure about it," Kane frowned at her.

He opened his mouth to say something but the ringing of his cell phone interrupted him, he looked at her before pulling at his phone. He glanced at the caller id and she watched his eyes light up but then he glanced at her and back to the phone.

"I need to take this. Really important, its my boss," He said it as if it was nothing. He flipped it open and began to talk into the phone in a low tone of voice with low uh huh's, "OK I'm on my way," he said quickly before snapping the phone closed, "I have to go, my boss needs to talk to me about my job."

Musa huffed before gesturing toward the door, he quickly brushed his lips over her's before running out the door a little skip in his step, Musa couldn't help but wonder what that was all about. She just shook it off and went back to the kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast.

**Who was that on the other line? Was it really his boss? Who? These are all good question and I'm not going to answer them right now so MUAHAHHA suckers :D haha well I updated I re-wrote this fricking thing I don't know how many times and I'm still not happy with it, grr nuggets haha well adios muchachos! **

**Love**

**WitheringRoses101**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Riven walked angrily down the streets of Gardenia, his head hung low and his hands jabbed in his pockets. He had been walking around for about two hours now and he hadn't gone into one store, how was he suppose to know what to buy? Plus he left his wallet back at Musa's place and he only had like twenty bucks in there anyway, he got his job back at the Fruity Music Bar in a couple of days so he really had no money. He stared angrily at the ground, his life really wasn't getting any better being back. He should have known better than to think that once he came back that everything wouldn't have been the same as he had left it. He hadn't left on good terms with Musa but he didn't expect her to be with another guy as soon as he got back. He frowned, he had been gone 5 years, he should have known that it was a possibility but it had never crossed his mind.

"Stupid, stupid!" He scolded himself as he slapped himself in the forehead hard, "Ow," he muttered.

He rubbed his forehead to get rid of the pain, he wondered what else he had missed out on and he couldn't shake the feeling of him missing a lot. He felt a burning sensation behind his eyes which angered him more for wanting to cry, his frown worsened. He wondered if staying in the Shadow realm would have been better than coming back here. If he had been looking up he would have seen where he was going but instead he found himself walking into someone, this knocked him backwards a few feet. He brushed himself off and couldn't help but shout at the person who had walked into him.

"What the hell, watch where your going dumbass!" He hollered.

When he looked up he saw all the guys standing there looking at him, Nabu looked at him once then took a double take and his face broke out into a huge grin.

"I thought the guys were pulling my leg when they said that you were back. They were actually telling the truth!" He shouted at Riven who only smirked.

Riven only shook his head chuckling darkly to himself, "Well I'm standing right here," He opened his arms for emphasis and got himself a giant hug from Nabu.

Riven looked down at his best friend with a perplexed look on his face, he never was on for hugs and he wasn't starting now. Nabu pulled away an awkward smile on his face.

"Forgot, your not much on touching." He said chuckling. Riven only shot him a glare.

"So what are you doing out here?" Sky asked walking up to the front of the group.

Riven only shrugged, "Thought I would go and get some clothes but then I remembered I left my wallet at Musa's place. Didn't feel like going back in there to go and get it, and I only have 20 bucks in there anyway," he shrugged nonchalantly. All the guys raised an eye brow at him at the news of him staying at Musa's apartment.

"Um when we left and you stayed with Musa until she woke up, what happened?" Timmy asked uncertain of the answer.

Flashes of the night before popped into his head, and he couldn't help but feel the ache in his heart of what he felt when she rejected, but his face gave away none of his emotions that crashed through him like a tsunami. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth to keep from lashing out, once he had quickly gotten control of his emotions before he answered Timmy's question.

He cleared his throat, "Um, I was leaving her apartment before she said she could spare a room because her roommate Harmony, I think that's the chicks name. Anyway she said I could stay until I got back up on my feet," He shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing but it meant a lot to him, and the guys had a hunch that it did.

"Oh that's right Harmony's staying at mine and Layla's place! She just called like an hour ago and asked!" Nabu exclaimed loudly. This earned him a questionable look from Riven and very heated glares from all the guys to shut up. Nabu instantly caught on.

"Why would Musa's roommate have to stay at your house?" He asked his tone was curious and yet threating to get to the bottom of the question.

Nabu scratched the back of his head nervously, Riven caught this, "Well, um… OH! Harmony baby sits mine and Layla's kid Aqua!" Nabu let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Riven quirked an eyebrow but let it slide, he really didn't want to get into a fight at the moment so he just took the answer gracefully.

"So, your just going to wear Helia's clothes for the rest of the time before you get some money?" Sky asked snickering.

Riven shot him a dirty look and he felt his blood boil, "Hey, you don't know what's it like to be without daddy's money!" Riven said steamed.

Sky took this as a hint, he knew that Riven and him had a rival thing and they were always trying to one up each other and it felt weird fighting with someone again since it had been a long time since he had gotten into a verbal fight, he just couldn't resist.

"You don't know anything about the royal life, and you never will. You'll always be some low life," He said smirking.

This was starting to make all the blood rush to Riven's face, he so wanted to walk over there and bash his pretty boy face in, but he found some way to refrain from doing so. He mentally prided himself on not giving into his urges.

Sky found this kind of surprising, "Look man I was joking," He said giving a nervous chuckle, as he glanced sideways at Riven.

He looked tense and dangerous but he let out a long low breath to calm himself, "Yeah, whatever man," He said before turning on his heels and before he could storm away and go back to his thinking and brooding alone did Brandon's voice break through.

"Hey man, we could help you out and get you some new threads!" Riven stopped and looked at him out of the corner of his violet eye.

"I'll pass, I don't need anyone's charity," he snapped.

"Well it seems like you expected Musa's offer to help you out but you won't except ours?" Brandon said smirking triumphantly.

Riven grunted, "That's different," He said gruffly.

"Oh and how is that?" Brandon challenged.

Riven's body went ridged and he didn't even have time to respond before he felt an arm around his shoulders and the deep voice of Brandon, "Ok, lets get going, I got to meet Stella later for dinner!" Is voice was oh so chipper making Riven just want to puke at how easy going his and Stella's relationship, he had always envied them. He envied all of his friends with their girlfriends and how they seemed to never have any problems and all he and Musa did was shout at each other and argue over stupid shit.

"Lets get this over with," Riven grumbled knowing there was no way out of this without getting his ass chewed.

…

"Dude you look good!" Sky commented.

Riven only scowled, he may never admit this but this was probably his favorite outfit out of them all. He looked down at the black cotton zip up jacket that hung completely open with a charcoal colored V-neck T-shit and black straight legged jeans and black tennis shoes. It may be lacking in color but it matched his mood lately, he looked over at the other bags that contained the other clothes that he had bought, man did he feel like a chick right at the moment. He never wanted to speak of this moment again ever, it would only come around to bite him in the ass.

"thanks," he said crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame to the dressing room.

A couple of high pitch giggles could be heard coming from not that far away, he turned his head to see two hot girls standing there smiling and waving and blushing at him. He couldn't help but snort and smirk as he watched the girls dissolve into a fit of uncontrolled giggles.

"I still got it," He mused to him self. He watched as the girls walked out of the store still eyeing him, once they left he turned to the guys and said in a flat emotionless voice, "What a couple of whores," He then proceeded to walk back into the dressing room and change back into the clothes he had on before, he tossed his clothes at Timmy who caught them in a haste.

"W-what do you want me to do with these?" Timmy voice was rushed and startled.

Riven only rolled his eyes lazily, "To take it to the cashier moron," He mumbled pushing off the wall and headed to the back of the store where the cashier was standing popping her pink bubble gum and flipping absent mindedly through a Vogue magazine twisting a piece of platinum blonde hair.

The woman took no notice in them, she just ignored that they were there. Riven could feel himself getting angered by how bitchy this woman was being. The guys could see the spike in Riven's temper and knew it was a matter of time before he would try for her attention with yelling. Sky pushed him out of the way making Riven glare at him angrily, he grabbed the clothes that Timmy had been holding and had placed them neatly on the counter. The lady still did not look up, she frowned even more.

Sky cleared his throat making the girl finally look u[ but a glare the on her face, but as soon as she saw him she gave him a flirty smile which he only returned with a discussed look, "Um, can you ring these up for us?" He looked any where but at her.

She saw the nervousness on his face and only grinned more, she peered around him and thought that his friends were just as hot. Her smiled brightened as she leaned her elbow and shot all of them flirty glance.

"If I do, what do I get in return?" She said her voice seductive and alluring, Sky lifted an eyebrow and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, uh… you get…. Uh-"

A gruff voice interrupted him, "You get the boys money, now ring us up I don't have all damn day," Riven pushed Sky out of his way and got right up in the lady's face, his eyes narrowed and hard.

The woman looked taken back before she threw him a dirty look, "I would have preferred a date," She mumbled.

Riven only smirked evilly, "Well to bad all these guys got girl friends," He sneered at her as if he had just won, but by the growing grin on her face he realized his mistake.

"So all your friends have girlfriends, but you?" She was up and close to him, her nose brush against his.

His eyes widened but they soon narrowed even more, "Who says I don't have a girlfriend?" He snapped.

"I believe you did," she said in a low rough voice.

All the guys took tentive steps away from the two, "Look lady I just want you to ring up my clothes so I can have my friend pay for them," He snapped.

"The asshole kind of guy," She smiled, "I like, I go for all the bad boy's much sexier," She said waggling her blonde eyebrows, her green eyes sparkling.

Riven pulled away so there faces no longer touched, "Look lady I'm getting sick and tired of this I just want to get the hell out of here," He gave a defeated sigh as he closed his eyes not wanting to see the triumphant look on her face.

"One condition," She said leaning farther on the counter to get closer to him again. He visibly flinched not wanting to hear what the condition was, "You go out with me tomorrow night," His mouth hung open before she closed it with her fingers smirking just as evilly as he had before, "Pick me up at 8, the names Ivy. Can't wait," The guys mouth hung open, Riven never lost in a verbal fight, well normally when he did start loosing he would initiate in a fight but he wouldn't just tackle some random girl.

Then something clicked in his head as he sneered at her, a frightened look on her face as she watched him go from shock to one of pure trickery.

"What makes you think I would come and pick you up? I mean all I do is pay for the clothes and go on my way, what makes you think that I would come back for you?" His voice was full of know how.

Now it was the girls turn to look shocked, she had just been beaten in her own game. The store chime ringed out loudly, the guys turned from the scene of Riven and Ivy to who had just walked in. there amused faces turned to one of happiness, all six girls had walked in.

"hey guys we saw you through the store window and thought we would drop in and say hey," Layla said as she moved toward Nabu who wrapped her in his arms and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Um, why are you guys just standing around? You look like you're lost," Flora stated as she walked to the front of the group along with Musa and Bloom they all smiled brightly.

The guys all looked at one another, "Um, were working on paying for the clothes we were buying for uh… Riven," Brandon voice was small as he looked up at Musa who looked unfazed by hearing that Riven was with them.

"Why are you buying clothes for Riven, he's a big boy he can buy his own clothes," Stella said walking up and wrapping her arms around Brandon and pressing herself against him making him smile warmly.

"Well babe he doesn't have any money and we kind of forced him into it, he didn't do it willingly," He explained staring into Stella's caramel eyes making her blush happily.

"Well, what problem are you guys having it shouldn't be that hard to pay for clothes, what you forget your wallet or something and Riven trying to talk them into giving the clothes to you for free or something?" Bloom asked smiling brightly. Musa shot her a look that questioning what she had said, Riven wouldn't do that he didn't try and steal clothes from people without paying. Riven was a good man, Bloom only shrugged.

"Well not exactly, you see I went to pay for the clothes but the lady wasn't paying attention so when I finally got it, she started hitting on me," Sky explained as he watched Bloom's temper spike.

"You flirted with her?" She demanded.

Sky's eyes widened in fear at the moment, "NO- no, I didn't flirt with her she flirted with me trust me," Bloom calmed herself but didn't stop from glaring, "And we all know that Riven has a very short fuse. He pushed me out of way and started arguing with the lady because she wouldn't ring us up. So they started to get right up in each others face, they practically were touching how close they were," He exclaimed, this time Musa glared angrily but she quickly got a hold of her emotions of jealousy.

She couldn't be jealous its not like she was still in love him right? She had Kane, he treated her right, well except for the always running out on her and always standing her up. Sky's voice brought her back to were she was as she listened on calmly.

"… then the lady, Ivy I think her name was. But she said that Riven would have to take her out on a date then she would ring up his clothes so we could leave," Musa felt jealousy spike through her again but she quickly calmed it, "Riven refused to take her out and such, he made a good point that after she finally made us pay how would she know that he would actually take her out," Musa smiled content with what she had just heard, "But by the looks of it their still fighting over it.

Musa and the others turned to see Riven and a very attractive cashier having it out, she didn't like how close their faces were to one another. She frowned as she watched the scene play out in front of her. They all finally tuned in to what they were saying.

"Fine if you won't take me out then instead I require a kiss," She said simply.

Riven's face contorted into one of horror, "Look lady I don't know where you get off but let me pay for the damn clothes so I can leave I don't feel that I owe you a-" He was cut off when he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. His eyes widened before they closed.

Musa's jaw dropped as she watched as this bitch was kissing her Riven, she clenched her fists and she felt her blood begin to boil. Worst of all she couldn't believe he was actually kissing her back! She wanted to go over there pull them apart and punch the skank in her perfect nose then chew Riven out for kissing her. She watched as Ivy placed her arms around Riven's neck to deepen the kiss, this brought him back to where he was and he instantly pulled away from her.

"Now can we pay for my damn clothes?" He was panting slightly from the kiss he had just shared with some stranger.

Ivy had a dazed look on her face as she stared at him making him back up just in the slightest. She nodded her head incoherently as a small smile graced her lips, she had never had a kiss so soft and delicate in her life. She thought it would have been hard and forceful like most of her kisses were but this was different and it took her breath away. Finally her brain caught up with her and she gave him a seductive smile.

"For you, they're free," She caressed his face making him flinched as he pulled away from her and stared at her hard and angry, he really didn't like this girl she was annoying.

He quickly grabbed the clothes and walked away without giving her a second glance, "Thanks lady," He said looking only at his friends.

"Ivy, my names Ivy!" She called out.

"Whatever," His tone was harsh and uncaring but she chose to believe that he did care, somewhere deep down.

"Man you just kissed that chick and got your clothes for free!" Brandon said proudly earning him a death glare from Stella so he quickly added, "But I bet she wasn't as good as Stella though,"

"don't know and really don't care, can we leave now?" he said still a little awkward from the kiss. He really didn't want to deal with all the grief he was going to get. Suddenly he saw all the girls were there and their mouths hung open, he looked at them all and soon his eyes landed on Musa. He was quite shocked to see her standing there with a hurt look on her face.

"What?" he snapped at her making everyone turn to look at her.

A slight blush crept to her cheeks being caught so devasted by the kiss that Riven just had with some whore.

"Nothing," She stated flatly, "Just that I don't go around making out with who ever I feel like to just to get something for free," her voice was cold and harsh it was like a slap in the face for him but he seemed not be taken back by her words just enraged.

"Since when do I have to tell you who I kiss, and why the hell do you care. Just this morning I caught you lip locked with your boyfriend and you guys woke me the hell up. So I think I'm a big boy that I can kiss who I want when I want," He said spitefully.

Musa's mouth hung open in disbelief, she can't believe he had just said that. She couldn't believe it at all, a burning sensation could be felt at the back of her eyes as tears tried to force themselves to be noticed but she fought to keep them held in. Riven saw her struggle and instantly felt terrible, even though no one else saw her saw her fight Riven did. He took a step toward his.

"Musa I-" he would have reached a comforting hand out but the bags of clothes left him incapable of doing so.

She took one small step away from him and shot him a look that could kill, "No, not a word, you already explained," She looked at him serenely and gave him a small smile before turning around and walking out, she hided her true feelings of turmoil perfectly.

"I really can't do anything right can I?" Riven spoke aloud as he watched Musa's slender figure walk out that door and back to the apartment that they shared together for the moment.

His head hung low as he grabbed the rest of his bags from his friends and walked out but in the opposite direction than Musa to clear his head and get up his nerve to see her again. As he walked out of the store he looked up and saw dark black clouds heading his way, he trudged on as a single rain drop fell at his feet, that or the lone tear that had trailed down his darkened face.

**What do you guys think? I think it could have been better but I kind of don't feel like going back through and re-writing it so this is what you get, but I will say I like how I ended it sad and heart aching didn't know I had it in me, Tehe. OH well just want ya'll reviews my peeps adios for now chicos and chicas**

**Love **

**Witheringrose101**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know that I don't own the winx club and if you don't then now you do so Yay….. Just read please? Thank you….

Chapter 7

Riven began to pound furiously on Musa's door the rain was coming down in sheets and he was already soaked through and through, he just wanted to get out of the rain and into some new clothes after a hot shower to rinse away the chilling rain. His hair clung to his face no longer in large spikes onto of his head but damp and matted onto of his head. His shirt was like suction cupped to his skin outlining his body perfectly along with his pants. His clothes felt heavy and he didn't like the way his pants clung to him, in all the wrong places I might add. He was starting to grow impatient when Musa finally opened the door to let him in.

"About time," He grumbled as he shoved his way inside and through the door.

"I could have just left your ass outside," She bit back making him scowl.

He rolled his lavender eyes and placed his dampened bags by the couch that had a rumpled blanket on top of it.

"Oh just shut up, I've had a really bad day today ok?" He snapped at her his eyes were full of anger and a tinge of sorrow.

Musa's eyes were also lit ablaze at the sound of that, "What did that skank not give you the kiss you wanted?" She said in a sickly sweet voice as she threw him a dazzling smile.

"Will you please just shut up?" He shouted at her.

Musa was taken back by his shout but she stood her ground, but a loud clack of thunder made her scream and jump in the air a petrified look on her face. Her breath was coming out in shallow pants as she tried to settle her racing heart.

"Seriously?" Riven said chuckling darkly to himself.

Musa threw him a dirty look, "Just change," She snapped.

Riven only shrugged as he grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and tugged it off to reveal his amazing body, Musa couldn't help but think that it was way hotter than Kane's. Riven had great washboard abs with the perfect sized bicep's that could make any girl swoon, he had a broad muscular chest and with every movement she could see the bunching and relaxing of his muscles. She blushed as she watched him move around shirtless looking through the bags for another one.

She quickly took control of the situation knowing she was going to hate her self for this but did it anyway, "Why are you changing right there?" she said pointing at him.

Riven had forgotten that Musa was even there but he didn't skip a beat, "You told me to change and this is technically my room for the time being," He shrugged his shoulders and she couldn't help but stare at his chest and Riven only smirked as he watched her stare.

He knew he had a great body and thanks to the Shadow Realm it only enhanced his body even more, he had muscle everywhere that it counts, and Musa wasn't complaining about it though. She forced her navy eyes away from his body to his face which she also found amazing.

"I think I should take a shower," He said standing as he grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of black boxers, "You think you'll be able to stand the storm while I'm gone?" He said giving her a smug look which she returned with her sticking her tongue at him.

"Juvenile," he said laughing at her making her smile at him.

He loved her smile it made her even more beautiful, he loved everything about her. From her unique personality to her long black pigtails that shimmered a deep blue that always captured his heart. He was being a sap, he quickly walked out of the room and to the bathroom were he went to take his shower. Musa's eyes followed him and she found his back side just as alluring as his front, oh how she wished there weren't things she couldn't tell him. Things that would probably anger him even more than what he already seems as is, she couldn't tell him he had a daughter or that because of his long absence she had lost her powers. Any other way she would have but it was Riven and he was known for his major temper, she didn't want him to probably die from all the things she was keeping from him.

Musa went and sat down on the couch, still watching the spot that he had once been she couldn't help but find her mind traveling to places that made her blush furiously with how embarrassing they were. She did miss Riven with a burning passion and now that he was back she couldn't have him and he couldn't have her, she knew she was putting her self and him through torture tempting the other. She wanted so badly to just run after him but she was tied to another so she couldn't, she wasn't a cheater that wasn't who she was. Even though she knew that Riven had been tempting her several times, like the night before, the store she wasn't sure about, then with him pulling his shirt off in front of her she was sure of that.

She heaved a heavy sigh as she fell back against the couch, she looked over at Riven's bags and decided to snoop on what he had gotten. She grabbed the first bag, it was a medium sized bag and she rummaged through his stuff, she felt like being nosy she had nothing better to do than jump at every lighting strike and the sound of booming thunder.

In the bag she found several clothes and she couldn't help but image what he would look like with it on, she blushed every time. She had gone through every bag and found nothing really of interest, she heaved a heavy sigh and sank back against the black couch and stared at the digital clock. It was 10:30 at night, she peeked out the window and saw the raging winds, the trees being whipped around wildly as if they were just play toys and not supposed to be strong and sturdy. She watched as the rain pounded against her window, she saw white balls that looked to be of golf ball size slamming against her window she was scared it would shatter the glass, she was pretty sure that it would. She watched as the rain and the hail fell down and made her shudder even more, she hated Storms so much, they always reminded her of Stormy and thanks to Stormy she was now terrified of storms. She scowled as she looked out the window.

Another loud house rattling blast of thunder rung out, Musa let out a loud scream and fell from the window as she watched her lights flicker then everything went out. Musa felt her heart began to beat faster and her breath came out in short heavy pants. Her navy eyes were wide and fear began to gnaw at her, she was out of power and she was sitting in the middle of a very violent storm scared to death. Her mind began to race, and it landed on the candles she had in her room when she was to stressed to go to sleep, they lulled her to sleep by calming her and letting her drift off into sweet dreams with the smell of soothing lavender filling her room as she did so. Musa cautiously stood up, her knees weak and shaking she felt like she was about to have a panic attack by how hard she was freaking out. She had never seen a storm this bad before, and worse she didn't have Harmony there to calm her. Harmony always took over during these times, being only five it always astounded Musa at how handy and how motherly Harmony could be when her mother was completely freaking. Harmony was always calm, Harmony could seem sweet and energetic and out going but she loved to be by her self in her room thinking or in her art room drawing.

Musa's mind flashed to one picture that Harmony had drawn of her and Musa. Harmony had drawn a picture of Musa, it was a beautiful picture, but it was sad and in some way depressing. It showed Musa standing in the rain with her eyes full of tears, she was on her knees her shimmering blue hair matted and sticking to her face, her hand was outstretched, her face was pleading and desperate. Musa didn't get it at first but then she saw a darkened figure that Harmony had drawn of her father, it was just his dark sillthoute and he was walking onto a large ship. Musa recognized this as it almost matching perfectly with how Riven had left so long ago. Harmony was so proud of the picture saying it came to her in a dream, Musa knew that from a young age that Harmony was a talented girl. She didn't have the same desire to sing as her mother but she had the true skills of an artist who had been painting their entire lives, harmony was only 5 and was so amazing at it. That was also the moment that Musa realized that her daughter was the Fairy of art and design.

The picture had left her in tears clutching the picture to her chest, Musa still had the picture it was in her dresser in her room, and every night that Musa felt an ache in her heart she would take out the picture. Even though it reminded her that Riven wasn't there with her and probably never would be, it brought her comfort in knowing that he had once been there for her and she would always fall asleep into complete bliss.

The memory melted from her mind as she walked into a wall, or what she thought was a wall until she fell on top of it. The object was hard, and damp, a low grunt could be heard from under her and she repositioned herself to try and see if she could get a better look at what it was.

"Musa," Riven groaned under her weight on top of him.

Musa blushed realizing the position that she had readjusted herself into, she was straddling him at the hips. A bright flash of lighting lit up the room to reveal that Riven was only wearing a towel and nothing else. She found herself blushing but she didn't make a move to get off of him. She bent her head in the slightest and her hair fell around them creating a shroud closing them off from the rest of the world. Even though she couldn't see him she could feel as he placed his hand on her hips, she made no move to remove them she just let them rest there. She was sure that even though they were surrounded by ebony darkness that she was looking directly into his lavender eyes as he was sure he was looking into her's. Through the darkness she was glad that he couldn't see her blush, she felt as she pressed her weight onto him even more. She felt him shift again so she was sitting on his rock hard stomach, she was still straddling him and his hands were still on her hips. She felt as they moved in rough circles, his thumbs managed to work under her shirt so he was rubbing her skin making her shiver in pleasure.

If she could see him, she would have seen the tall tell smirk that he always wore, but it soon melted and turned to one of pure happiness. Another clap of thunder brought them back to reality and made Musa jump in the air, she landed again on Riven with a slight thud in the least.

"Musa," He grunted as he sat up so she was placed in his lap this time.

She clung to him like he was her life line and if she let go there was no way she would survive. Riven tried to study her face but it was to dark to really see her, all he could see was the rough outlining of her figure and face but he wouldn't complain just that she was actually this near him. His blunder before was quickly forgotten with her trembling form sitting on his calm statuette.

"Musa, what was that loud scream? I had just gotten out of the shower had no time to get uh- you know," He tried gesturing to his body but it was a lost cause, "Get dressed, all I did was have time to wrap a towel around me," He was glad it was pitch black so she wouldn't see how flushed his face and body were with her being so near his naked form. Even though she had once seen him with out the towel on and nothing else, he got lost in memory of that one joyous night, he wondered if she still remember that night they had shared so long ago. But when Musa's melody like voice rang out he gave her his full attention.

"Well you see, I'm petrified of storms. Its all damn Stormy's fault," She growled out, "Ugh, you remember when I got caught in her tornado and almost lost my life?" She asked him.

She felt his arms tighten around her shaking form, "Yeah," He spat the word out remembering the day viciously. He thought he had lost her for sure but being the strong woman that she was, she had pulled through and was still with him.

Musa let out a soft laugh, she could sense his scowl but didn't care really, "But I was looking out the window while you were in the shower watching the storm, I don't know why but I found it so fun to watch," She said giggling slightly.

She loved how calm she was just sitting in his lap in the middle of a hallway with his arms wrapped around her while he was wrapped in just a towel. Just a few moments ago she had been freaking out on the verge of loosing it and now she was as calm as calm could be. She waited for a snappy reply or a witty know it all comeback but she got was just his silence.

This was more comforting than words themselves, "I was watching the storm then all of a sudden there was a loud boom then the hail hit harder and the lights flickered and I screamed because I was scared," She laughed ruefully.

"What?" Riven asked her lowly.

She hadn't realized that she had been resting her head on his bare chest when she heard his voice right in her ear. It surprised her but she made no move to pull her head out from under his chin were she had placed her head. She loved the feeling of his breathing and the rise and fall of his bare and open chest. He savored the moment not wanting it to end but he only knew that she was only doing this because she was having a little episode.

"Nothing," She said turning away slightly.

Lighting illuminated the hallway and it showed that both there faces were only inches apart once she pulled her head from his chest. His breath caught in his chest as there eyes locked and they stayed that way even after the lighting had faded, he was surprised that she didn't jump and fall from his arms she just huddled closer to him. Her trembles had lessened slightly but after the lighting it kicked back up.

He grabbed her chin gently and ever though they could no longer see each other he found her chin easily, "Just tell me," he said trying to get her to say.

He felt her shake her head in his hand and he tightened his grip not so tight to hurt her but to reassure her, "I just thought that you would laugh at me and tell me its stupid fear and I'm big enough to just get over it," She felt stupid for saying anything when she only got his silence in return.

She began to pull away from him and stand but the arm he had around her kept her in his lap, "Now why the hell would I think that, its completely rational. There are people who are scared of way stupider shit," He said roughly making her heart pound harder as she felt his warm breath brush over her cheeks and tickle her skin.

"Well that's what Kane did when I stayed at his house a while ago and a big storm hit, not as big as this but I started freaking out and he said I was over reacting and needed to get a grip, I ended up leaving his house in the middle of the storm I forgot how I got home I just did and I still ended up on the floor hyperventilating!" She hollered in anger at how she didn't talk to Kane for two months after that, it had pissed her off so much.

She felt Riven tense under her at the mention of Kane and what he had done, she knew he was over protective and sitting on him probably wasn't helping the matter in the least bit, but no matter how much she willed her self to get off of him it just felt so right and so calm and protective in his arms while the storm raged on.

"What the hell was going through his mind at that moment?" Riven barked loudly making Musa jump in the slightest.

"Because, I don't know. He had been having a rough week or something I can't remember really the reason but its whatever now," She said smally.

She heard Riven place his head against the wall in annoyance, "He doesn't deserve you," He muttered.

He didn't think she could hear him but she heard every word she was taken back by it and then in some odd way touched. Yeah her friends had said that before to her but it never really hit home when they had said it, but when she heard Riven's voice so close to her ear it made a little statement for her to remember.

Riven was silently cursing himself for getting himself in this position with her, in his time to clear his head he saw himself fighting for a lost cause. Musa was gone, far gone out of his reach and the gap was slowly growing farther apart. In the long walk he had taken to clear his head he couldn't stop the look on Musa's face from popping back into his head, he had vowed from then on he would try and be good to her and maybe win her back in the end. But he knew that was near impossible. Kane was a total dough but Musa didn't seem to see that she always saw the good in others and he knew that Kane would have to screw up majority for her to leave him. Riven knew that he had to resist the urges that were always gnawing at him, they were all those urges to just take her in his arms like she was now and just kiss her feverently but things had majority changed she was no longer his.

He closed his eyes forced the tears from his eyes for the third time that day, he was feeling like a true puss at the moment. He had vowed on his walk that if she was happy with Kane, he would do everything in his being to try and not ruin that for her even if that meant losing her completely. He was so in love with her that he would rather be completely and overly jealous and unhappy and her happy and joyous. Rather than him happy and having all the love he had missed out on and have her unhappy and content. He would do anything for her even if he would never willingly admit that to anyone, he just wished it didn't have to be that way, and for the brief moment he had her in his arms at that moment he completely forgot about what he had sworn to do.

Musa listened to the pitter patter of rain knowing it was wrong to be in his arms but she couldn't help it her calmed her erratic heart to that of just a loud pounding but that was because she was so close to him. At that moment she was wrapped in a bubble of pure bliss and happiness just having his arms wrapped around her keeping her safe from the storm out side. She knew she was acting childish but she was speaking the truth. Kane's face popped inside her head but she just waved it off, she didn't want him to ruin something that made her happy again. She snuggled up closer to him as she rested her head underneath his chin and against his hard chest, Riven absentmindedly began to stroke her arm. She couldn't remember one night when she had felt this great with Kane, she knew she only felt this way because she was with Riven but she still had the smallest amount of guilt for being in this position with a him only in a thin towel with her sitting on that lower half.

She felt her cheeks heat up but she knew that this was probably the only time he would do this for her because not but several hours ago had she found him with another woman and that did not help her in the least bit. She didn't want to think about that right at the moment so she just let that slip from her mind as she hugged Riven as tightly as she could as a loud crack of thunder shook the apartment. She could hear Riven mumble under his breath but couldn't tell what he was saying. She felt her self start to slip into a light slumber from the tiring day of nothing beside going out with the girls, she couldn't help but smile in the slightest as she felt something press against the top of her head. She couldn't tell what it was but it was soft and soon it was gone and she felt Riven go back to stroking her arm not noticing he was doing it in the least bit. She nestled more against his chest letting everything she had been stressing about since Riven had come back yesterday go and letting sleep take over. She fell limply into his arms and began to snore lightly. Riven smiled as he stood up and carried her to her room, taking extra persuasion to not bump into anything and waking the fairy that lay dormant in his strong arms.

As he lay her down onto her mahogany bed he made sure to do it gently as not to jar her awake and make her freak out again thanks to the storm raging on outside. He pulled up her light blue bed sheets up her sleeping form and tucked her in. He smiled warmly at her darkened silhouette, he couldn't help himself as he knelt down and whispered in her ear.

"Sweet dreams," Before he placed a light kiss on her forehead and left her room walking into the wall as he made his exit.

He grumbled something about how the walls need to have better placement as he went to go change and go and sleep on the ridiculously uncomfortable couch that Musa was loaning him for a while. He knew that staying here with her was breaking his heart, but he didn't care as long as he was with her in some sense.

**Don't nag at me this chapter was shit and I know it, I just wanted it to be a little fluffy and yeah I know I made Riven OOC but I really don't care right now I'm just about to pass out on my couch from having only about 10 hours of sleep in the pass 4 days, yeah I know pitiful. And again I don't care I know I also sound like a bitch and I apologize I just wanted to update so I could do something in my spare time before I have to go and help my dad at work so to just review and don't send me flames because I'm defiantly not in the mood thanks and by.**

**Grumpily**

**WitheringRose101**


	8. Chapter 8

Discliamer: I don't own the Winx Club nor will I ever so now that we have established this you are free to read this chapter…. Frankily I'm not happy with it up its up to you all WhATEVER! :S

Chapter 8

Musa walked groggily into the kitchen, a small crick in her neck that hurt every time she moved her head. She rubbed it absentmindedly wondering how she had ended up in her bed last night. She assumed that Riven had placed her there she couldn't help the small smile it gave her to think that he had. She hated everything about this situation.

Musa was jarred from her thoughts when a wave of heavenly smelling bacon and eggs filled her nostrils. She couldn't help but pick up her pace, she had changed but she was still a little half asleep so her clothes were a little rumpled. She had on a light yellow button up blouse that had the top three buttons unbuttoned, her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was wearing dark wash ripped skinny jeans, a white tank top was under her blouse. She had on black ballet flats. She walked into the kitchen to see Riven's hair sticking up in odd angles on his head, his black t-shirt was wrinkled and messy, his black boxer were also wrinkled and he looked like he had been tossing and turning all night. Musa then remember the couch was probably the least comfortable place to sleep in the house. She smirked.

"Morning!" She cried out cheerily as she bounded into the kitchen a smile on her face as she watched him try and attempt to cook.

He muttered a low grunt in return and he reached over and cracked another egg, the simmering of the egg made Musa smile broadly. Her favorite breakfast items, bacon and eggs. She preferred bacon over eggs but she dealt with it. She walked leisurely over to the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of orange juice. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Juice or Milk?" She asked him.

He looked over at her from where he was stationed at the stove and said, "Both," Musa rolled her eyes as she pulled both cartons from the fridge and placed them on the wooden table.

Musa sat down in one of the cushioned dining room chairs and made a soft thud sound as she hit the chair.

"So what are you doing this fine day?" She asked to break the awkward silence that had surrounded them.

Riven turned off the stove and placed the hot bacon on a paper towel and set it on the table but was letting the eggs simmer some more before he turned off the burner.

"Going to the fruity music bar later, Roxy's dad gave me my old job back so I can save up for my own apartment so I won't have to live with you for ever," He said not looking at her but sitting down across from her.

He absentmindedly picked up a piece of bacon and began to chew on it while Musa let it all sink in.

"Your going to move out?"

"Wouldn't want to live here forever," He looked at the canary yellow walls that were a deep contrast to the living room's deep indigo.

Musa's eyes were downcast thinking of him leaving her but then she remember they weren't together and he was a big boy and was on his own.

"I'm going out with the girls after I eat, were meeting down at Gardena square and Flora wants us to help her look for her wedding dress," Musa rolled her eyes as she reached a hand out to grab a piece of bacon and began to chew freely on it, "What time you going into work?"

Riven looked up at the wall clock, "Suppose to be there in about thirty minutes so about an hour,"

"Do you have to be fashionably late? That's just gay," She couldn't help but chuckle as he glowered angrily at her.

"Shut up," He snapped.

"Someone's a bit testy now isn't he?" Musa mocked making Riven scowl at her.

Musa laughed but it was instantly cut off when Riven began to drink straight from the carton of the milk. She clenched her fists.

"Have you ever heard of a cup?" She snapped at him as a small trail of milk slid down his chin.

He pulled it away from his lips and wiped away the milk and glared at Musa who only glowered in return.

"Yeah it think I have, isn't it one of those things you pour liquid substances in so you can easily carry a drink around in?" he said sarcastically making Musa narrow her eyes in anger.

"Well you've been gone so long who knows, you could have become a complete Neanderthal for all I give a damn about."

Riven could feel how it hurt when she said that, "Well at least I can still be happy that you haven't changed. Your still a cold hearted bitch if my memory serves me correctly," Musa let out a small gasp before standing and slamming her hands on the table making some orange juice splash onto the table. Riven stood as well and his face was just a foot from her's.

"You're a fucking bastard," She hissed angrily.

He chuckled in amusement only angering her farther, "Why should I. You are the one who told me that you didn't care if I came back in a body bag or not," A smirk was placed on his face until he saw the tears in her eyes, "Musa-"

She held up her hand to silence him, "yeah I said that but I-I didn't want you to go and not come back because I am, I mean I was-" She let her sentence trail off as he looked at her strangely.

"Because you were…" he hinted at her to continue but she just shook her head and the tears fell from her face leaving small droplets on the table.

Riven grabbed her chin to make her look at him even though she tried to pull away he wouldn't allow it, "You were what Musa? Tell me," He looked at her truly concerned on why she hoped he died to make him stay. She had an odd why of explaining things in his mind.

"Y-You don't want to know, I mean you probably would get all pissed a-and leave," She wouldn't meet his gaze as he softly wiped away one of her tears with his thumb.

"Just tell me, I'll get pissed if you don't tell me," He said smiling softly as she looked at him through her long lashes making him yearn for her even more than what he already did.

Musa flicked her eyes from him to the wall clock and she hastily ripped her chin from his hand and began to walk quickly toward the door, "I'm going to be late," She shouted as she sprinted from the kitchen and toward the door where she picked up her black hobo bag and slung it over her shoulder, she was just about to grab the handle when she felt Riven grasp her arm tightly. He held onto her fast so she wouldn't be able to pull away from him.

"tell me," Musa saw that she was in a pickle.

She didn't think now was the time to tell Riven about Harmony, she wasn't ready to tell him. She had to think fast on how to get out of this with out telling him on what she had stopped herself from saying anything about there daughter. Musa knew that Riven's grip was to tight to pull out of so her mind started to reel with plans to get out of his grasp then her mind kept repeating the same thing over and over again. She looked up at him in the eyes and then dropped her gaze to his lips, it was dangerous and it could backfire just as easy. But she could either tell him about Harmony or go throw with the very delicate idea in her head, her actions over took before she processed what she did.

She kissed him softly, she felt him stiffen as she did but then in a flash she felt him respond to her, he pulled his hand from her forearm and around her waist. That was when her plan backfired. She could feel as his muscular arm bunched as he held onto her tighter pulling her a little closer. She knew that getting out of his arms was a much greater feat, but her thoughts were cut short when the kiss finally took effect and clouded the rest of her judgment.

Her arms found their way around his neck pulling him closer to her as he placed a hand at the back of her neck, and moved his arm to the small of her back. He ran his tongue on the bottom of her lower lip making her shudder before she hesitantly allowed him access to slip inside. Their tongues battled for dominance before Riven's finally won out. He could hear as she sighed contently against his lips as her fingers began to play with his scarlet hair, he smiled into her kiss. His hands began to roam her body making her moan out his name softly, he finally stopped himself so his hands didn't venture any place they shouldn't. He brought one of his hands up to stroke her soft cheek making her shudder again. He pulled her as close to her body as he could and she pressed up against him firmly, his back just graced the wall ever so slightly. He placed a hand low on her waist as he pulled away so he could finally catch his breath.

He saw the flushed color of Musa's cheeks, and how her body was pressed so closely to his that light wouldn't be able to shine through them. He was panting by how deeply he had kissed her shoving all his passion and everything he still felt for her into the kiss. He thought how ironic it was that just a couple minutes before they had been fighting and now they had shared a passionate kiss. He looked down at her, she was staring at him through half hooded eyes, she seemed to be in quite a daze not fully understanding what went on.

Riven pulled his arms from her and looked at her with a surprised look, he was about to say something sarcastic and probably make her made but she would know he was teasing. He never got to say what he wanted because her words hit him before he could utter a syllable.

"I have to go," She quickly unwrapped her arms from his neck and made a bee line for the door leaving him.

He watched as she left and he felt his heart fall when he heard the loud slamming close of the door as she walked away from him. He was crushed that she would just leave him standing there, but he didn't have time to think long about it before a burning smell reached his nose and he remember the eggs were still cooking.

**Well there you have it, I was getting slightly annoyed that they hadn't kissed yet so I was like to hell with it and wrote it. Yay! But no they ain't back together, *sob* there's still a lot that he has to find out before they get back together so MUAAHAHHA review and I can stop laughing manically, I'm tired so I'm slightly bitchy and slightly out of it so yeah sorry chico's and chica's haha just review please and thank you**

**Forever and Always,**

**WitheringRose101**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- don't own the winx club

Chapter 9

Riven looked at the clock next to the darkened couch he sat on, his hands covering his face and he was mentally shouting at himself. The clock read in lime green florescent letters 12:03 pm he groaned knowing he was super late for work but right then he didn't care, all he cared about was the kiss him and Musa had shared not but two hours earlier. It consumed his every thought, it was all he had to base hope on that maybe him and Musa would maybe get back together. He decided he would come up with some lie to tell Roxy's dad when he finally came into work tomorrow, he didn't feel like leaving the apartment for the rest of the day. The door opened and he could hear it close softly, he wondered if Musa was home but rapid foot steps could be heard running down the hall followed by two high pitched giggles as they came running down the long hall.

Riven looked up to see two young girls no older than 4 and 5 running down the hall, one had dark brown hair that fell in thick waves down her back reminding him of Layla and the same colored dark chocolate eyes as Nabu, he thought that this was Nabu's daughter Nabu was always talking about. The other girl had the same dark scarlet hair as he did but it was in two high pigtails on top of her head, she had dark, dark navy eyes that reminded him of Musa, and the more he stared at the girl the more he thought she looked at him.

"Uncle Nabu!" The scarlet hair little girl cried out in a high pitched screech.

Riven covered his ears to block out the noise that dared to make his ears bleed, he grimaced at the young child. But when Nabu came rushing in a protective look on his face and he looked ready to fight any danger couldn't help but make Riven burst out laughing at him.

Nabu frowned at Riven before a startled and scared look crossed his face as his eyes darted from Riven to the young scarlet haired girl who was now hiding behind him.

"Uncle Nabu, their's a strange man in Mommy's house!" She cried out.

This instantly shut Riven up and he stared long and hard at Nabu who shrunk away from his killing gaze.

"U-uh Harmony this is your mommy's friend Riven Wakefield," Riven narrowed his eyes even more he couldn't help the shattering in his heart hearing this, it was terrible. When the hell did Musa get pregnant!

Harmony peeked out between Nabu's legs and her scared expression soon melted away into one of contentment.

"Uh Riven this is Harmony Lyn and my daughter Aqua Grant," He pointed to the brunette who hid behind his other leg, he crouched down and turned his back on Riven which was a risky move, "Its ok, Riven's a nice guy he won't hurt you," But under his breath he mumbled, "Me on the other hand I'm not to sure about," Riven chuckled hearing what Nabu had said, "harmony go grab your stuff and stay in your room for a little bit I'll come and get you and Aqua when its time to leave,"

"But I don't want to stay in my room!" Harmony whined pouting.

Nabu face palmed before he gave her a stern look, "Just do it please Harmony honey," He gave her a sweet smile. She hugged him around the neck before she and Aqua sprinted to Harmony's room.

"You where suppose to be at work," Nabu stated the obvious.

"I got side tracked and decided to go tomorrow," Riven grumbled before he shot Nabu another angry glare, "When was anyone going to tell me that Musa had a kid? I mean that would be nice to know!" He hissed.

Nabu visibly flinched, "Musa didn't think it was time to tell you, not yet and she thought it was right to tell you herself," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously knowing that when Riven was angry he could be really mean in a fight and fight truly dirty.

"So Kane's the father," Riven grumbled as he fell against the couch his day just got shittier.

Nabu raised an eyebrow, "Are you a moron?"

"Don't test me Nabu," Riven warned.

"Harmony is 5 years old, Musa started seeing Kane around 3 years ago trying to move on from you but that isn't really working out real well," Nabu stated at Riven's distress.

"So what does the kids age have to do-" he instantly cut his sentence short and his eyes went wide, he went stiff and his mouth dry.

"You ok?" Nabu asked.

"I can not be a father!" he shouted he clenched his fists his eyes still wide letting the news sink in on what Nabu was saying.

"Well just think about Riven, you and Musa had um-" he looked nervous again.

Riven rolled his lavender eyes, "Sex, yes I know but we were safe man! I used a damn condom, how in the hell could she have gotten pregnant!" He shouted again.

"How long had you had it?"

"Shit!" Riven hit himself in the head knowing perfectly well how long he had had it, he didn't even think about it in the heat of the moment so long ago, "Shit," He muttered again, "I-I'm a dad…" he shoved his hands into his face and groaned loudly, "I'm far from father figure material Nabu, you know that!"

Nabu frowned, "I didn't I was ready and we planned on Aqua, but now that she's here I've grown up and she's my pride and joy," Riven stared at him and yet again his eyes went wide.

"That's what Musa was going to say at breakfast!" He shouted. Harmony and Aqua could hear everything being said through her thin door, Riven had a very loud voice.

"What do you mean?"

"At breakfast me and Musa were fighting over if I should use a cup instead of drinking out of a milk carton, she called me a Neanderthal and said something about my long absence in the shadow realm!" Nabu raised another eyebrow, "I think I called her a cold hearted bitch again and then said something about her hoping I would get myself killed in war, then she said that was her way of getting me to stay with her back here in Gardena,"

"She has an odd way of expressing things," Nabu smiled at Riven who shot him another glare.

"Shut up. But then she said something about she wanted me to stay because she was but never finished her sentenced, I corner her before she left to go see the girls. I wouldn't let her leave until she told me what she was going to say but instead she kissed me and ran away!" He shouted as the light bulb went off inside his head.

Nabu opened his mouth but a young high pitched voice interrupted him, "Daddy?" Riven looked over and saw harmony standing there clutching a piece of paper to her chest tears in her eyes as she stared at Riven.

"Harmony I told you to stay in your room while I talked to Riven," Nabu said harshly trying to get Harmony to leave the room.

Harmony looked at him then back at Riven, "Daddy?" She asked again.

Riven barely nodded his head and all of a sudden he felt all air being cut off to his lungs as two small arms came around his neck and held onto him tightly. He awkwardly brought his arms around Harmony and gave her a small hug, Harmony pulled away from him and smiled.

"Mommy was wrong!" She said gleefully.

"And why is that?" Riven asked curiously.

"She said you were never coming home! And you're here! Mommy lied!" She looked hurt at the last part but just smiled at Riven in return.

A playful smirk came to his lips as a plan formed in his mind, Nabu could see the wheels turning in Riven's mind and didn't like the smirk on his face.

"Riven whatever your thinking don't do it,"

"Harmony why don't you stay here with me and we can wait on your mom to get back and we can get to know each other really well, father to daughter," that just sounded weird coming out of his mouth.

Harmony smiled broader, "Yay! Are you going to marry mommy?" She asked him.

Riven looked over at Nabu who only shrugged, "Your just full of questions aren't you?" he snapped at her.

Harmony just smiled playfully as she hugged him again, "Mommy says no question is a dumb question!"

Riven rolled his eyes, "That sounds like something your mother might say," he growled out softly not wanting to upset Harmony.

"Riven!"

Riven looked up to see that Nabu had been calling out to him while he had been conversing with Harmony.

"What?" he snapped.

"Me and Aqua are heading out, just drop Harmony back off at my house later ok, Musa plans on her staying the night," Riven nodded as he watched Nabu and Aqua leave.

"you hungry?" He asked Harmony who nodded her head vigorously.

He smiled as he pulled off his lap and headed into the kitchen to make lunch for the both of them even though he had just eaten breakfast not but several hours ago.

**What is Riven going to do when Musa come back home? Will he be a good dad? Those are the only questions I can think of lame yes I know but hey he found out about harmony so you can stop asking YAY now everyone's happy.**

Tiredly,

WitheringRose101


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own the winx club

Chapter 10

Musa and the girls were walking around Gardena square going to every bridal store they came across, and half the time it was just because Stella wanted to try on a dress and Flora was the one getting married. She rolled her navy eyes at her shop savvy friend who at that moment was twirling around in a princess style wedding gown that touched the floor. Musa and the other girls sat on a red satin love couch that only sat two but they made it work, some of them sipped red wine.

"Aren't we suppose to be shopping for Flora not you Stella?" Bloom asked before taking another sip of her wine.

Stella rolled her golden caramel eyes, "Yeah but it doesn't mean I can't have fun while we look for Flora's," She exclaimed twirling for the 80th time.

"How can you not get dizzy from all that spinning?" Musa asked curiously raising an eyebrow from behind her glass, she was on her fifth glass and they had only been there twenty minutes.

"Just trying to get the full affect," Stella turned to face Musa with a pout and she crossed her arms like a child.

Musa just rolled her navy eyes swishing around her drink while staring at the crimson liquid absent mindedly. Her mind was locked on one single thought and she could still feel the tingle on them from hours ago. She did what she needed to do to get out of situation, but now that she thought back to it there were many options to get out of his grip instead of crushing her lips against his. Then again she didn't want anything else to get her out of his grip than pressing herself up against him and having him hold and cradle her like she was the most precious think on earth. Moments with her and Riven from when they were teens ran through her mind. The time he dated Darcy and completely broke her heart, the time she got her charmix for trusting him being alone to spy on Darcy, the day the faced off with Darkar and Riven asking her to come back to her, her kissing Riven when she thought she might loose him, her dancing with Riven at the party they threw after defeating Darkar, and all the other stuff that they went through. Their relationship had always been a roller coaster and like very couple they had their highest of the highs together and the lowest of the lows.

She hadn't realized she had been softly crying until she felt a light hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Tecna looking at her worried.

"Are you alright?" A knowing look on her face as Musa just stared at her silently wiping away the tears, "Is it about Riven?" She asked softly.

All the other girls at their eyes trained on Tecna and Musa, Musa felt really awkward and couldn't help but squirm under their gaze. She looked at each one of her friends, Bloom had an over dramatic look of concern on her face, Stella had a curious look on her face, Layla looked like she knew Musa's pain, Flora stared at Musa with crestfallen eyes, and Roxy just stared at Musa with wondering eyes.

Musa sighed before closing her eyes and then reopening them before speaking, "I was just thinking-"

"About Riven," Stella butted in.

Musa shot her a killer gaze, "Yes," She started again slowly, "This morning I was talking to him while he tried to cook breakfast-"

"W-wait, your telling me tall dark and brooding Riven made breakfast!" Stella exclaimed loudly earning her a glare from the store worker who was starting to get mad that they weren't trying on dresses or buying anything anymore.

Musa face palmed, "Yeah, he did it all the time before he went to the um- well you know. But that is besides the point, I almost spilled about Harmony and my pregnancy when he went to war," Tears formed in Musa's eyes again and Flora reached down and wrapped her in a warm and tender hug.

"Its ok sweetie," Flora said trying to calm her.

Musa baried her head in the crook of Flora's neck and let the tears flow, "So is that it?" Layla asked the disgruntled ex-musical fairy ((Kind of)).

Musa pulled out of Flora's embraced and once again wiped at her tears and wiped at her nose, before answering, "Well you, I almost told him but stopped myself and he got all mad because I wouldn't tell him. So I tried to leave before I told him, but he grabbed my arm before I could leave…" She let her voice trail off and she began to wish she could just turn invisible and leave without them knowing.

But that's impossible when you have a friend who is the queen of good gossip, "Oh now don't leave us hanging! What else! Did he hurt you? Did you give up? Did he…. What did he do?" She asked a gossip hungry look in her eyes to eat all of it up and get the good details.

Musa rolled her moistened eyes at the look on Stella's face, "No he didn't hurt me, and Riven doesn't have a damn clue what the meaning of give up is," She chuckled lightly.

"So what happened?" Roxy asked finally speaking up from being practically quiet the entire time.

Musa stared at the ground, "Well, it was in the heat of the moment that it happened. I don't really know why I chose that when I could have hit him, yelled at him, told him to just leave me alone, just something other than that!" She sank into the couch even more and groaned angrily.

"We still have no clue what your talking about," Bloom stated.

Musa placed her hands on her eyes and mumbled, "I kissed him,"

The room grew quiet except for one bride to be yelling at a worker for getting the wrong sized dress that was to small for her. The silence was unbearable, Musa finally pulled her hands from her face to see the small grins on her friends faces, she frowned angrily.

"What!" She demanded to know what was making them grin like morons?

"That's a good thing!" Stella exclaimed loudly the dress swished around with all the movements that she was making.

Musa's jaw dropped as she stared at her blonde haired friend, "And how in the world would it be a good thing to kiss him?" Musa exclaimed earning her a few warning looks from the workers and cashiers, she mouthed sorry toward them and they just stuck their noses in the air and turned away.

Musa felt someone grab her shoulders and jerk her back and forth, "What the hell!" she hissed.

"Its probably the best thing you could have done in your life! You and Riven got back together, that means he won't shit a brick or at least a building when he finds out about Harmony!" Layla exclaimed happily, Musa just frowned.

"I haven't broken up with Kane and it was on impulse he knows it didn't mean anything," She felt a pang in her chest but she just quelled it and looked up in Layla's shining eyes.

Layla's eyes were crestfallen, "Musa," She knew exactly what Layla was going to say but didn't try to stop her, "We think Kane's cheating on you," Musa just sat there and stared at Layla with an unreadable mask on her face, "Musa?"

"What?"

"Did you hear what I said?" She asked uncertainty in her voice.

"I did,"

"What are you thinking?"

"That I knew exactly what he was doing," Her voice was emotionless and dry.

"then why did you do anything about it?" Flora piped in.

"I just thought if I never thought about, or saw him in the act that he wasn't. Plus I'm a hundred percent positive because one night Kane was sleeping over at my house and Harmony was at Bloom and Sky's for some reason I can't remember. But he said he had to get something out of his car, he got a call on his cell. I answered it and it was some chick named Amberly Ryder, she asked who I was and I told her I was Musa but I didn't say Kane's girlfriend. She asked where Kane was and I told her out at his car," She ran a hand through her loose hair, "I finally asked who she was and she said Kane's 4 year girlfriend."

Everyone's mouth hung open, "And yet you stay with him?" Bloom screeched loudly.

Musa looked up at Bloom a hideous look in her eyes, "Someone had to pay the bills and the money I'm getting from the fruity music bar singing once every week doesn't pay the rent. Plus I was sick and tired of Harmony asking where daddy was and when he was coming home." She huffed.

"We could have helped you out,"

"No!" Her voice was more forceful than intended, "I mean no. you guys have been there for me through everything and I can't ask you every month for money to pay my rent when you have your own lives to live," She smiled meekly.

"How long have you known?" Roxy asked softly a tender look in her bright eyes.

Musa scratched her head, "um about a year I think," She said pondering the thought.

Everyone jaw dropped as they stared wide eyed at her, "What?"

"You've known for about a year and you still stayed with the ass?" Layla asked angrily.

Musa took a big swig of her red wine before placing it the side table and standing, "Look, its really complicated-'

"So your going to break up with since Riven's back right?" Stella urged.

"I don't know if Riven would take back is the thing, he still doesn't know two other HUGE secrets I still haven't told him! I don't know how he'll react,"

"Well you can break up with Kane even if Riven won't take you," Bloom stated bluntly.

Musa sighed deeply, "I guess your right, I'll talk to Kane tonight after I talk to Riven. I'll tell him about my powers failing and Harmony," Musa hugged everyone good bye and wished Flora luck on finding her perfect wedding dress before Stella found hers.

Now all Musa had to do was mentally prepare herself for her confrontation with Riven.

**Good, bad? Utterly atrocious? I would go with the third choice I don't like this chapter its boring in my opinion but its up to you guys, you're the reviewers so TOODOODLES**

**Love **

**WitheringRose101**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own winx club nor will I ever. Oh and sorry for the wait its explained in my authors note…. bye

Chapter 11

Musa stuck the key to her apartment into the door and sucked in a deep breath trying to calm the nerves that were making her hand shake as she grasped the knob. She quickly thrust it open and walked in before she lost her nerve and went running to either Layla's house or Tecna's. As she walked further into her apartment she saw that the lights had been turned off and several candles had been lit, a path had been lit for her and she followed it. It lead her to the dining room table and there sat Riven, she couldn't help but find him irristibaly hot just sitting there.

"U-um Riven?" She asked stepping further into the kitchen.

"Musa," His voice was flat unlike the romantic atmosphere he had created.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" She asked kind of uncomfortably.

"How about you explain this to me," before he could say anymore Harmony came running up to Musa and enveloping her in a hug.

Musa looked down at Harmony her mouth hung open, she looked numbly down at Harmony then up at the emotionless mask Riven wore on his face.

"So she's mine right?" He asked nodding toward Harmony who was now beaming at him.

Musa's throat was dry and her palms sweaty her body was stiff and ridged as she looked back down at Harmony then back at Riven who had his arms across his broad chest. She licked her lips before nodding her head slightly in the dim light, she watched him as he looked down at harmony then back at Musa. An emotion in her eyes she wasn't sure she was reading right.

"S-say something," she said finally gaining her voice.

He stood from his seat and walked toward them, he knelt down in front of harmony and stroked her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "How about you go back to your room or something," Harmony looked up at Riven and hugged him around the neck.

"Ok daddy!" And with that she turned around and skipped away from them but turned around and said, "I'm really glad your back," then she disappeared down the hall and the soft sound of her shutting her door could be heard.

"You knew?" She asked slightly angry.

Riven stood so he was now looking down at her, a smirk on his face, "I skipped work because I was still thinking about that kiss," She watched as he moved closer to her, "Nabu brought Harmony over and such and from then I knew, just wanted to hear it from you," Then in a flash she could read anger on his face, "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded moving even closer to her but giving her enough room to bolt if she wanted, she didn't.

She took a deep breath and stared into his violet eyes, "I-I didn't know how to tell you. I can't just come up and say, 'Hey Riven you remember when we had sex a week before you left, yeah well your damn condom broke and I got pregnant and her name is Harmony and she is 5,'" she excepted Riven to blow up at her and berate her for not telling him sooner but all he did was run a hand through his spiked hair and stare at her.

"Well you could have said that," he mumbled.

Her mouth fell open, "Like hell you would have bolted, and ran like the damn hounds from hell were nipping at your heels," She leaned against her cool refrigerator and closed her eyes.

It was silence that was until she heard shuffling of feet and felt him right up against her, she slowly opened her eyes and stared at him.

He dipped his head down a little further toward hers and whispered huskily, "I would still love you," her breath caught in her throat as she brought her hands to cradle his face in her hands smiling at him.

But it soon disappeared and a worried one took on her features, "I forgot, Kane," Riven made a move to put space between them but Musa grabbed hold of his shirt pulling him closer to her again so his body was pressed tightly against her own.

"I'm breaking up with him tonight, I don't love him. I love you. I have and always will, no matter how much you piss me off, no matter how much I just want to punch you. Its you, you're the love of my life," She smiled standing on her tip toes and hoping that her voice came out sexy, "kiss me," Riven let out a little growl as his eyes lit up and he kissed her with a ferocity.

Her mind was swimming as all the guilt and stress she had been having for the past several days evaporated in this one moment. Riven's mouth moved over her own rhythmically as she smiled, he tangled his hands in her long dark hair pulling them out of her pig tails so they now hung freely around them. She felt as he shoved her even farther against the refrigerator and he pressed all of his weight against her showing her how much he wanted her at that moment. She began to slowly pull away from his lips and stared at him panting like a dog but smile in the least.

But again it faded, "What now?" he asked seeing another worried look on her face.

"M-my powers," She felt a jolt run through her, something she hadn't felt in a long time, she stared back up at Riven the smile returning slowly, he looked at her confused until she hugged him, "Oh my god thank you!" She said throwing herself at him literally.

He caught her against his muscular chest, "Musa,"

"My powers! There back!" She shouted this louder than necessary.

Harmony came running in looking to see if her mom was alright, she saw her mom smiling warmly at her father and before she looked down at her daughter and her face grew serious.

"Mom what was the shouting about?" She asked.

Musa gestured Harmony to sit down which she did, and she soon spilled to her daughter what she was and what was going to become of her. At first Harmony looked like she might be angry but instead she started skipping around shouting.

"AQUA'S NOT THE ONLY ONE, AQUA'S NOT THE ONLY ONE!" Musa smiled as Harmony pranced around the dining room.

"Mommy," Harmony said looking at Musa who gave her, her full attention, "When do I get my powers," She asked.

Musa knelt down, "When your old enough, I'll help you if you daddy helps me regain mine," She looked over at Riven who was still pissed at her for not telling him about her powers.

Yeah he was pissed about her loosing her powers but not as pissed for not being told he had a daughter, he had an odd since of emotions.

"Look Harmony, mommy needs to go out for a little while and I'll be back daddy will tuck you in ok," Harmony nodded before grabbing Riven's hand and taking off toward her bedroom.

Musa began to grab her bag and her jacket, her hand was on the knob before she felt Riven's presence, "I'm coming with you," his voice was deep and rumbling making her heart flutter inside her chest.

"Uh, no. I think I can break up with Kane on my own thank you very much," She began to leave the apartment when she saw Riven fall in step with her.

"So where does the guy live?" he asked causally.

Musa shot him a dark look, "Go back to the apartment and wait for me to get back,"

"Is that an invitation?" He shot her a grin which she punched him in the arm for.

"No its not, just go back, I can handle myself,"

Riven pouted but he kept right on with her, he wasn't letting her go alone. Who knows how Kane would react and he wanted to be there just incase it was a bad reaction.

**Hated this chapter just Pinkk is pushing me to update faster and I don't feel like it, sorry guys because I am just not really feeling that well and I just started another story because Pinkk rubbed it in my face that she was more stressed because she has more story's going than what I do so I tried to prove her wrong by writing another, and yet…. I hate her for it because she's laughing it up and saying I told you so because she has four going and two of them she hasn't uploaded yet so she should be more stressed and yet she's calmer than I… I hate you pinkk, it's a love hate relationship here peeps…..**

**Sincerely,**

**Withering Rose for the most part.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I don't know why you insist on coming," Musa grumbled as she pulled into Kane's driveway, a black convertible sat in the drive way next to Kane's BMW.

Riven studied the car as he stepped out of Musa's red beamer, "Who knows what his reaction will be," he said peering into the convertible since the top was pulled down, he picked up a tube of coral lip stick, "Is Kane a tranny?" he asked smirking.

Musa just rolled her eyes and snatched the lip stick out of his hand and tossed it back in the convertible walking away from him. Riven just smirked as he watched her go scanning her back side. That was, until she turned around and gave him the look that said hope-you-got-a-good-look-because-it'll-be-your-last. He just sighed as he walked up to her and grabbed her by the waist and forced her to walk as closely as she could to him while she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Go sit in the car," She urged standing now on the small front porch of Kane's flat.

She was staring into Riven's violet eyes begging him to go and sit in the car and wait, she didn't want this to be awkward for her and Kane since he was probably with a 'client' at the moment. She grimaced at the thought of him being with another woman even though she had known he had been cheating for sometime now but always pushed it to the back of her mind and tried to never think of it. She began to push on Riven to leave when the door to Kane's house opened up and a very drunken Kane and a girl with short shoulder length curly blonde hair stepped out giggling and touching one another. Musa turned from Riven to look at Kane whose mint green eyes were now large as saucers as he stared at her, and the girls insistent giggling stopped.

"Hey Kane," Musa greeted with an ugly sneer.

Kane visibly gulped as he saw the deadly look in her navy eyes, "H-hey Musa," He slurred as he was trying desperately to sober up but was having a hard time, his eyes flicked from Musa to the girl who looked like she was lost.

Kane looked like he was about to say something but Musa beat him to it, "Hi, I'm Musa Lyn Kane's girlfriend," She stuck her hand out to the girl who looked like to be slowly grasping Musa's words and her lost look turned to one of confusion.

"B-but how can y-y-you be Kane's girlfriend?" The girl still seemed confused before totally flipping out, "Kane Jonathan Withers! Have you been cheating on me!" She bellowed.

Kane looked frantically back and forth between Musa and the girl, "Amberly," He tried desperately looking at her but knew it was futile as her hand collided with his face making a loud cracking sound.

"We're over!" She screamed making sure to stop on his foot and sending him a murderous look before storming off the porch, jabbing the key into her ignition and peeled out of his driveway.

Kane fixed his gaze on Musa, anger rolled off of him in waves as he stared at her, Musa just stood her ground, "Well," She said shrugging her shoulders and turned to leave but she felt an iron grip wrap around her slender wrist almost crushingly so.

"Where in the hell do you think your going?" He asked she could smell the wine he had been drinking earlier with Amberly more than likely.

She tried desperately to get out of his grip but he just tightened it more, "Kane let go, your hurting me," She grabbed his hand she looked over at Riven who looked ready to tackle Kane but she placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

Kane's eyes snapped from Musa and surprised flashed through his emerald eyes as he just realized Riven was there, "So you brought him for what protection?" he asked chuckling, "Come on Muse, I never even loved that chick, I love you," He pulled Musa closer to him making Musa stumble into and Riven moved forward along with her, his lavender eyes darkening at Kane as what had done to Musa sunk into him.

How could this jackass cheat on Musa? Sure she was difficult and bossy and could have a major temper when you got on her bad side, but she was Musa and if you looked past all that you could see who she really was. She was kind, smart, passionate and beautiful, some would say hot and or sexy but he could never find it in him to call her that, it was degrading in his mind. How could this donkey cheat on Musa? His Musa, he never liked the guy and this just pushed him to the edge, he wanted to rip out Kane's throat and teach him what messing with Musa brought for hurting her. Even though he had done it himself but that wasn't intentional, he came back and he truly loved her, while Kane certainly did not, the guy was a womanizing pig.

"Kane stop it, we're over," Musa said struggling out of Kane's grasp and moving toward Riven who wrapped an arm around her protectively and pulling her close to him.

Kane's eyes narrowed into angry slits, "Your leaving me for this brute?" He asked cackling out of rage before stopping himself, "Does he know about your bastard of a kid?" He sneered royally pissing Musa off.

Musa stormed out of Riven's embrace and got right up in Kane's face anger dripping from her words, "I hope you rot in the deepest parts of hell, its not like you ever cared. You can say all you want about me, talk shit whatever I don't care but if you say anything that hurts or is to insult my daughter I will personally strangle you with my bare hands."

Kane's smirked surprised her, "Well, then you don't want to know that your daughters going to grow up to be just like her mother," Musa raised her eyebrow, "A slut, a girl who sleeps around and gets pregnant at such a young age, and has to mooch off of her now ex boyfriend because she's a dead beat just like her mother and her father. She'll probably grow up working the streets which I helped you off of-" Kane's words were cut short when he felt her hand collide with his face just like Amberly's had.

Kane stumbled backwards before he looked up at the smirking face of Musa, she then proceeded to spit in his face. Before she knew it Kane was upon her and holding onto her bicep tightly, a murderous look in his eyes.

"You are going to wish you had never done that bitch," He brought his hand back ready to strike her but Riven had him pressed up against the wall and struggling to get out of Riven's iron grip around his neck.

Riven brought his face up close to Kane's making him shake in fear but not terrible, I mean come on Riven's a big guy, large muscles, and super strong fingers.

"Say something else about my daughter and call my girlfriend a bitch one more time and see how I mess up that pretty boy face of yours," Kane grasped at Riven's hands clawing at them trying to pry them off but couldn't, Riven slammed him against the hard brick wall of his porch hard making Kane start to see stars.

"C-can't, breath," Kane spoke between the small amounts of air that Riven was unwilling allowing him.

"If I let go, you promise never to go near Musa again or touch her nor my child. If you do I swear I'll kill you," Kane nodded his head as his vision started to blur, Riven ripped his hand from Kane's throat, "You disgust me," He spat as Kane crumbled to the ground coughing trying to get air back in his lungs.

Riven was just turning his back on Kane and had started back to the car with Musa glancing back at Kane one last time, and that's when he heard her loud shout.

"Riven!" Was her scream.

He whipped his head around and saw a fist flying at his face, he just barely dodged the hand. He quickly grabbed hold of Kane's arm and flung him over his shoulder making him hit the ground hard knocking the air out of the drunk. Kane quickly shook his head as he stood slowly again and slowly got into a crouch that signaled he was itching for a fight, and Riven he had been wanting one ever since he got back. A slow deliberate smirk made its way to his face as he crossed his arms and chuckled at the drunken haze that Kane was in as he stared daggered at the magenta haired man.

"Seriously? You seriously think you could fight me, drunk or not?" He taunted while he closed his eyes and shook his head making a tsking sound with his teeth.

"Riven," Musa warned but he took no heed to her.

The next thing he felt was a sharp pain in his right cheek, he grabbed hold of his face as he slowly stumbled backwards a few feet from Kane's fist colliding with his face. Riven let out a low growl as he pulled his hand away from his face and saw just the slightest of blood Kane had caused him to bleed.

Riven's violet eyes narrowed in anger as he to crouched low and hissed out, "You asked for it now," And before Kane had time to react Riven had lunged at him, Musa's scream ringing out through his ears.

**So what ya'll think? I know short short short but I slightly like this one and if you don't then don't review I could careless, I feel as recently I have been snappy and or bitchy which ever you prefer. But I would like to apologize because I've been under a lot of shit and I deleted this other story I had just started because I'm starting it as soon as I'm done. So right now you have caught me when I am in a very rare happy mood, :D tehe reviews would be loved.**

**Love**

**WitheringRose101**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club

Chapter 13

He just ignored Musa shouting at him to stop and to get up so they could just leave he was to busy pounding his fists into Kane who was struggling to get the upper hand. Riven swung his right fist aiming to hit Kane in the face but Kane reluctantly ducked easily away aiming a perfect blow to Riven's abdomen making him gasp for air. Riven clutched his stomach before he narrowed his eyes again watching the victorious look that made its way to Kane's drunken demeanor. And before Kane knew it Riven had swung his legs to knock the back of Kane's knees making the smaller boy fall to the ground and Riven pounced on him. Riven pinned Kane to the ground press his knee into Kane's abdomen making Kane wince at the pain that shot through him. Riven only smirked as he pressed harder making Kane cry out in pain as he desperately tried to push Riven off of him but no dice.

Riven bent down and wrapped his fist around Kane's scrawny neck once again still not removing his knee from Kane's stomach. Riven was slowly clenching his fist tighter, the air was barely reaching Kane's lungs now. Musa saw the color on Kane's face began to turn a light shade of purple, she saw the look in Riven's eyes she knew he would probably end up going to far and quickly regret doing so. She grabbed hold of his shoulder harshly and placed another hand on his arm pulling it off of an unconscious Kane whose lips had started to turn a light hew of blue. Riven looked down at the color slowly returning to Kane's face as he lay motionless on the concrete driveway with Riven still straddling him at the hips. His violet gaze bore into the man that had hurt his Musa, but yet she was stopping him from truly showing Kane what happened when he messed with his slightly screwed up family.

He looked harshly at Musa shaking her hand off of his shoulder and standing so he towered over both a crouching Musa and a sleep like Kane. His face was a storm of emotion as he stared at her, first one of shock that she had stopped him, then one of anger, love, regret, sorrow, but then back to regret.

"You know I wouldn't have killed him right?" he finally spoke softly clenching his fist till you could see whites of them.

Musa took Kane's face in her hands and studied it, ignoring Riven's statement as she fingered the coulters of Kane's face.

Her eyes flinted up to Riven who was staring incredulously at her, "Could have fooled me," She slowly stood, "This is why I wanted you to stay home, I didn't want this to happen," She pointed down at Kane who seemed to be slowly regaining consciousness by the movement beneath his eyelids.

"So he could hurt you? Maybe force himself on you?" Riven snapped as her words finally sank in as to what she was saying.

She shook her head moving closer to him, "You know I wouldn't let that happen," Her voice was stern and unwavering as her eyes locked with his.

He still didn't back down with how she was putting up a tough front, "And how would you plan on doing that when you still can't transform?" He snapped harshly.

Musa's eyes widened at his comment before narrowing in rage, "And who can I thank for that happening?" Her words were cold and harsher, they hurt him more than being blasted out of a ship and fighting through 5 years of shadows, famine, dehydration and further.

He crushed his eyes closed fighting the urge to lash out at her and hurt her further. Musa couldn't help but feel the slightest of guilt as she watched his body grow still and stiff, and his eyes squeezed tightly shut, his arms locked at his side. She wanted to reach out to him, but with a loud groan coming from Kane, Riven's eyes snapped open and he was moving back toward Musa's beamer and got in the passenger side door. He looked at her expectantly before she glanced once more down at Kane.

"Prick," She muttered before throwing open her car door and jumping in and jabbing the key into the ignition and pulling out of Kane's driveway as Kane had just begun to sit up rubbing his head confused.

They road in silence for several minutes before finally it was to much to bare.

"How's your eye?" She asked turning slightly to look at the now slightly bruised cheek that was still bleeding.

He didn't even turn to look at her, even in the fracture of a bit he just looked like a statue the often streetlamp illuminating his features every few seconds.

"Riven?"

"What?" He asked still staring coolly at the front of him.

She sighed as she slowly pulled up to the stop light in front of her apartment before turning into the parking light and turning her car engine off and slumping in her seat hanging her head.

"Can we just.." She let her sentence trail off as she closed her eyes and heaved in heavy breaths.

"Just what?" He asked finally looking at her.

"Just… you know, not fight?" She asked him pleadingly.

He just stared at her, his eyes hard like rock. They sat like that for a while, him staring at her and her staring back at him. The silence was thick all around them filling up the car, the only sound was their breathing. Finally Riven couldn't take it anymore, quickly unbuckled himself and was out of the car and walking toward the pet shop and the apartment that was up above the shop. Sighing Musa watched him walk through the swinging door and disappear inside, his strong form melting into the inky blackness of the closed up and out of business pet shop. She banged her head up and down on her hard steering wheel angrily.

"What an asshole," She muttered rubbing her now red and sore forehead and swiftly got out of the beat up junker and took her time to walk back into the apartment.

Was it really that bad? I mean come on Riven had done to Kane what she had wished she could have done for a while now, Kane may have been good to her and treated her right for most of time but he was always ignoring her whenever he got a call from that whore of another girl. Musa was hurt deeply by that, but Riven didn't have to hit him that hard… but the more she thought about it the more she saw the logic of hitting the tar out of Kane but was it really that bad? No not really as she thought more about it. She came to the entrance of her apartment and saw a dark figure slumped against the pale blue door, she could tell it was Riven instantly. Taking in a deep breath she made her way toward him. She came to a halt right up in front of him but he didn't even move to acknowledge her. She just rolled her eyes and waited knowing he would cave sometime and snap, and as if on cue.

"What?" she smirked as his head snapped up and his violet eyes narrowed.

She placed her hands on her hips and stuck her lip out, "I don't see why your all PMS," Riven just snorted.

"I'm pretty damn sure guys can't PMS darling," She just smiled making his heart clench, "You know I have a very short temper,"

Musa just shook her head smiling kindly at him placing a small hand on his very muscular chest, "Its fine, you just need to learn to control it if your going to be the father of my child," She pushed him out of her way and quickly unlocked the door making him scowl.

"Our daughter," He grumbled, but couldn't help the small smile that some how cracked his tough moody exterior.

**Guess what, this is the second to last chapter, muahaha hells yeah! Thank god its just one more chapter and I'm done thank GOD! UGH so review and I'll maybe update :D**


End file.
